King of Egypt
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: Ichigo has become the sole sovereign of the united Egypt after his father's death. As the young man struggles with his new duties and insecurities, problems seem to accumulate around him. Revels keep questioning his power, strangers demand attention, and darkness keeps looming in the shadows. Would the new monarch be able to survive? [IchigoxGrimmjowxShirosaki]
1. Chapter 1

This was the second fic I ever wrote from when I was into the Bleach fandom years ago. A few days back, with the 'bleach feels' hitting back, I decided to translate it and post it here. But man, it was such a horrible story when I read, I wrote like shit back then, and therefore I have changed like half the story. For better I hope.

So, before starting, I need to give proper creedit to Tite Kubo and his characters, and warm that I am not an Egyptologist and shit. I have tried to be acurate but because this is a fic, and because I am not an expert, there is going to be mistakes.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Ichigo had been told that Egypt was the greatest empire of the world. Its history spread thought millennia, thousands upon thousands of generations, and its leaders were considered _gods,_ incarnations of forces that controlled nature and life itself, and that were cherished and feared at the same time. It had been the gods the ones that had united the two Egypts, the ones that had made life prosper, and peace hold for so many decades. It was thanks to them that their culture, and traditions had been able to flourish and become one of the most exotics and wonderful of the world. Their knowledge of medicine, astronomy or even agriculture hadn't ever been surpassed by other cultures yet, not even the new empires like Greece or Babylonia had been able to stand in they way.

At the centre of all that empire and all that power was Memphis, the richest and most striking capital on the civilized world, overlooking the golden starching desert, and the sacred river and source of their civilization: the Nile. The long big river who allowed Ichigo's people to survive in that arid climate and feed and grow and keep on living.

Right now, the second season had arrived, and the water of the river had diminished enough to allow the people to cultivate in its fertile shores. The city was more active than ever in consequence. A trope of merchants was trying to sell their fabulous foreign products in the bazaars, the smell of spices, livestock, and oily perfumes filling the streets along with laughs and calls. Plants and gardens of emerald green dotted the view of the city between the building, contrasting with the yellow and white houses, and as always, his hometown looked alive and happy.

This was definitely the best time of the year.

Ichigo, observing the view from his room in the magnificent palace that overlooked the city, sighted trying to relax. He was dressed in a white linen cloth, too transparent for his taste but better than nothing. Jewellery covered his neck, his wrist and even his ankles, gold and shiny, with gemstones and complex designs trying to catch attention and make him look _'regal'_. Or so he had been told by the servants. His skin has also been scrubbed clean, and the oils applied to it made it look healthy and soft.

Too soft for the king of such a deadly empire Ichigo knew, but there was nothing he could do about it. Tradition was tradition, and Ichigo had been a living part of it since he had been born.

Sighting again, and after mentally preparing himself in this last moment of solitude, Ichigo turned away from the window and the happiness and life, and left his private rooms with confident steps, and his head held high as he was supposed to do.

The walls of the palace looked clean and mighty, with tall ceilings, opened windows to interior gardens, and attentive guards. Everyone whom he met prostrated at his feet with words of adorations and respect escaping their lips. Servants, guards, noble ladies, it didn't matter who it was, he was a god, and they feared him.

A young man his age, his tanned skin and dark red hair hair started walking immediately next to him. Renji was one of two viziers, controlling the upper part of Egypt. Closer to his age than any other of the people at the palace, they had been friends since Ichigo was a kid. Coming from the far regions of Nineveh, his appearance was still different from Egyptians, skin darker, tattoos covering the skin of his arms and forehead, but his intelligence had made everyone forget his dirty origins far too quick. Renji was young and foreign, but he was capable and would fight for Ichigo any time.

"Blessing of our world" the young man started, bowing his head with tense and worried eyes.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Renji**"**

"The high priest Urahara is waiting for you at the main temple to perform the daily rituals" he announced easily, starting to recite from the papers on his hands "The general also wants to introduce you to the troops. We advisors also humbly ask for your attendance, there has been a problem on the outer edges of the city and…"

Ichigo kept walking, not really listening to his friend's list.

He was the _new_ pharaoh. He knew people was testing him, the generals, the priest, the nobles, they were looking if Ichigo could stand up to the position and be as deadly and imposing as his father had been. They were driving him to his limit.

Ichigo had been trained since he had been a child, he had learned, he had commanded, and knew what to do in each situation. But the doubt and anxiety were still there. He knew the court, he knew the story of the dynasties that had preceded him, so, what if he wasn't worthy? What if he got stabbed in the back? What if he failed and Egypt and the millions of families living in it perished?

It drove him insane. Ichigo felt himself alienated, as if he wasn't there. Renji kept calling him by his royal title. People bowed, smiled and bowed again, and things seemed far away. He hadn't even saw his sisters in a week, and his dad…

_His dad was dead_.

"My lord?!" Ichigo stopped suddenly turning to face Renji. His friend was looking at him worried again, frowning, his long red tunic flowing around his muscular body as he stopped next to Ichigo "Are you alright? I... I can understand how this can be too much, we can reschedule today's…"

"I'm alright" Ichigo said way to forcefully, smiling at him however with a false smile, faking as he had been doing for a week now.

Because he was a god, he was a leader of an empire that had lasted generations, he couldn't show weakness or ignore his duties. Not ever to mourn his dad who was now being embalmed and prepared for his burial next to his mother. Not even to relax for an afternoon and come to terms with his new life and the way people looked at him now.

Ichigo continued walking on the empty cold hall.

The rituals had to be done before the sun was completely up, and the temple was on the other part of the palace. Urahara would get pissed if he didn't get on time, his father never had arrived out of time.

Renji behind him kept silent watching him go, but after a moment he followed him not saying anything. They both new the vizier had breached protocol, but Ichigo won't call him out on this. He was not the only one adapting to this sudden change and this new life. Isshin death had been a surprise for many, and Ichigo, barely twenty-five, knew as the rest of the empire, that they were far from prepared for this sudden change.

...oOo...

Ichigo saton the throne room uncomfortably, as he had been doing for several hours. The throne under him was hard and full of edges, gold and more gemstones were carved into a seat of pure white ivory, and it all shone under the midday sun filtering thought the windows. It was supposed to make him look regal and powerful too, as everything in this room, and as everything in his new life. Ichigo was starting to get annoyed at the stupid ostentation.

The open balconies on the room gave view to the Nile and the great pyramids on the distance, tall and proud and speaking of old ancestors of the monarch, they also allowed a calm and soft breeze to curl in the room. A few servants keep fluttering around Ichigo, offering honey candies and cooled drinks with nervous and adoring eyes, their bodies attractive, their clothes sparse, and their smiles inviting and tempting on their faces. Ichigo keep ignoring them but they didn't seem to get the clue.

The peasant in front of him however seemed terrified instead of horny. He was nervous, sweating despite the cooled atmosphere on the room and looking at everything in the room but at Ichigo, as he tried to speak and explain his demanded between little mutters. The guards on the door looked out in the distance bored after several hours of audiences, the advisors made the scribers take notes after notes, and Ichigo just tried to make sense of what the man was trying to say.

After a while a man stopped mumbling. He was finished. The advisors looked at him, Renji raising an eyebrow, but Ichigo, so far away in the throne, hasn't understood a thing the man had said.

"Give thirteen debens to this man and send some guards with him to solve the problem with his daughter" he commanded. Because the man has been talking about a daughter, hasn't he?

The peasant face lit up, thirty debens was a lot of money. Renji frowned but didn't comment on it, so Ichigo decided he must have answered right.

"Thank you very much, your Majesty… I-I swear I will make sacrifices in the temple to pay this generosity. For your father and yourself. May your light illuminate us for long" the poor man began, as he headed for the exit aided by the guards.

Ichigo couldn't help but flinch at the mention of his father, but this time he managed to keep his face neutral. Renji however looked at him worried, so he shouldn't have mastered it as much as he thought.

"Next," he ordered not giving himself even a moment to mourn.

Auditions were one of his duties, a way to 'connect with the kingdom' as his father had said. But after hours and hours of them, Ichigo was feeling bored and tired, and no matter how much he wanted to look at ease and capable, the las days and recent events were beginning to take its toll on him.

It's been a week since he had been able to sleep well.

"My lord this one is the last for the day," Renji said to him.

Ichigo thanked his thousands of gods and family. A little more and he would be free, maybe finally be able to see his sister's, the last time he has seen them has been the day of...

A man entered the room, with the confident and long strides of a man accustom to command and power. He wore a military uniform, with a thin black linen shirt under a white leather armour that seemed to grip him like a lover's hug. Black tight pants fell down his legs, and tighter around his calves, finally stopping into a pair of simple sandals covered with the fine dust of the street. The long sword at his waist was pristine, perfect and dangerous. Like nothing Ichigo had seen before.

His body on the other hand felt...wrong.

His skin was pale, almost white, as if it has never been kissed by the dessert sun, or as if the colour has bleached from his body after days under sunlight. He was lean, muscular and athletic but not overly bulging. An assassin more than a soldier. He was attractive too. More than the slaves around him or the female nobles that tried to get him in their beds. He was the most attractive men Ichigo had ever seen, with sculptured features, arrogant confidence, and a sensuality irradiating from his body that whispered of dark nights and lust filled sights.

The stranger moved slowly through the room, with a firm step that echo against the walls, and finally stopped a few pages away from the throne.

His golden eyes stared up at Ichigo as if there was nothing else in the room. It was the most intimidating look Ichigo had ever seen in his life. The most arousing too, focused, and intent and knowing. It whispered of sins, and pleasure, and amusement. It had Ichigo trying to fight an erection in seconds.

Finally, the man made a slight bow, barely a mocking inclination of his head, and the eye contact between them broke.

Ichigo and everyone else in the room seemed to suddenly be able to breathe again. The room regained its life. Sounds came again from the street. Warmth caressed skin. Hearts beat again, and Ichigo managed to control his own body.

The man rose his head and smirked sideways at him, challenging, as if he knew what his mere presence was causing him, and was enjoying every second of it. Ah, so his first enemy then. Ichigo smirked back ready for the challenge.

Renji cleared his throat looking pointedly at him. His friend was looking pale. Everybody in the room looked pale, but as the professionals they all were, they all recovered their composure and keep on with the session.

"Ogichi Shirosaki, my lord. He has a request that would like you to grant" he announced.

"Is that so?" asked Ichigo, resting his chin on the back of his hand, and decided on making this man squirm and earn whatever he had come here for.

"Indeed" answered the pale shadow before him. His voice low, metallic, with a distant echo that made it sound unnatural and creepy. It however seemed to caress Ichigo in all the right ways.

He squirmed in the throne under the golden eyes of the other.

"What do you want?" He finally asked losing his patience, he was tired, annoyed and horny. He was in no state to fight and have fun with a mercenary.

"Of course, I just want to serve you, _my King_" he said easily, with that challenging and intimidating look still on his face, but the smirk and a dark amusement still on his face.

Ichigo just blinked. Was this some sort of joke? He looked at Renji, but the redhead just shrugged. He reclined on his throne rubbing his forehead with a fingernail.

"And what makes you think I need more servants?" he asked simply, looking at the man who was still smirking at him and then pointy at the bunch of people, half naked, fluttering around him.

He wouldn't mind having this handsome guy trying to get his attention like that, half naked, giving him bedroom eyes and feeding him honey with his fingers. But things in palace had a time and a process. He just couldn't accept this man like this.

"I fear you have not understood me" the man continued, frowning at the slaves as if disgusted "I want to serve you, but I would not be like the sorry servants you have here, I have other more specific talents… perhaps a bodyguard would be fitting"

Ichigo was now sure this was a crazy man. Renji too had now his eyebrow raised along the rest of the advisors. Incredulous at such a demand. The slaves however were plainly glaring at the asshole.

"That is…a very delicate and important position to give to a stranger" Ichigo tried, not wanting to offend the crazy man, but needing to refuse him "You can't actually expect me to give it to you so easily, do you?"

"No" replied the white-haired man, the challenge, the confidence and knowing eyes again appearing on his face as he looked back at Ichigo. "That's why I also came prepared"

Darkness spread in the room. Like a sickness. Like dead stinky curse. Covering every surface, every object and every person, and spreading out from dark unnoticed shadows. As if the sun has suddenly died on the sky. As if life and happiness had disappeared from the world.

The ground began to shake, first slowly but then more violently, a beast rising from the world below. The vases and decorations on the room fell to the ground breaking into thousands of pieces of black colourless materials. People screamed and cries of terror and pain filled the room. Outside the palace, the world seemed to suddenly be collapsing around them, ending.

Dying.

Ichigo gasped. Suddenly scared, suddenly insecure. Suddenly a man too young to rule a nation. Suddenly a boy incapable of surpassing his loving shiny father. He wanted to cry, he wanted to curl down and mourn. He wanted nothing more but the sadness and pain in his chest to stop.

And meanwhile the stranger kept looking at him. Golden intent eyes. Golden knowing and unnatural eyes. Serious, focused and deadly.

Ichigo suddenly felt a sudden grip on his arm and turned around breaking the eye contact with a monster. Renji was clinging to him, kneeling by the throne, with a face of terror himself. He seemed to be in extreme pain, his muscles shivering as he gripped Ichigo, as he tried to reach for a knife under his tunic to protect him.

"Ichigo, " his friend started, "don't listen to..."

He felt to the ground unconscious.

A few of the servants around Ichigo followed.

More screams of agonizing pain filled the place. Sad and dangerous and terracing. Death seemed to have been realised on the world. The earth rumbled loudly. Awakening. Eating them alive. The air seemed denser preventing them from breathing easily, thinking, living.

His people were suffering, they needed him, an Ichigo was still scared, useless and worthless, his father would be ashamed, his ancestors would...

The golden eyes kept looking at him. Ichigo screamed in rage trying to stop his own thoughts and looked at the man back with a hate on his face. The man only smiled more, crazed and lustful, with the clear signs of victory shining on his eyes. Ichigo wanted to punch him.

The shaking increased. The people cried. Blackness grew more profound.

Finally, not knowing what else to do, but knowing this was a lost battle, Ichigo closed his eyes in surrender. He would swallow his own pride and rage for his people, _always for his people_.

"Fine!" He shouted, "I will have you!"

And everything stopped as if nothing had happened.

Ichigo opened his eyes confused, surprised, and found those golden eyes that looked at him frowning confused. As if he hadn't expected him to give him what he wanted so easily. The room was shattered, people unconscious on the ground, or sobbing uncontrollably.

"Thank you, my King" said the pale man, performing an elegant bow, his eyes now unreadable.

Ichigo could not contain himself. He got up from the throne and walked down the steps and towards the man. When he reached the stranger, he raised his arm and crossed his face with a strong slap.

The servants behind him moaned in terror. Renji was still unconscious but beginning to raise awake.

"From now on you will be my bodyguard and _obey_ any order that you are given." He got closer to his face "If you disobey even a single one, even the most stupid and ridiculous I give you, you will be condemned to death, understood?"

"Absolutely" the golden eyes kept looking at him suddenly curious but amused, as if he couldn't figure him out but was enjoying himself greatly".

"Kneel" Ichigo ordered "and swear allegiance to me"

The castle guards that had entered the room hearing the chaos, were forming around them both, swords ready to be drawn on the stranger. The man however only compiled and lowered on one knee on the floor. Not the traditional supplicating posture, but a mocking and dignified imitation of it.

"I solemnly swear that I, Ogichi Shirosaki, will protect you and watch over your health and interests. I swear that I will serve you in the best way I can, and that in case of disobeying my betrayal will be paid with death."

The room was still silent as Ogichi lowered his face to kiss one of Ichigo hands. The contact soft, quick, and to the matter. Ichigo however, still felt the goosebumps, and a knowing heat pool on his lower belly. He pulled his hand back. The man instantly rose.

"Captain" Ichigo said to one of the guards around him "Give this man a room and show him around"

The group easily walked out of the room.

As soon as they left, Ichigo breathed again and the world seemed to be the same again. He quickly organized the room, ordering to take care of the wounded and repair what had been broken. Apparently, the earthquake had only affected the throne room and the rest of the palace and the city remained intact. Of fucking course.

"Sir," called Renji behind him, still pale but looking more pissed than sick "Excuse me for bringing this up, but I think that taking that person into our ranks doesn't seem like a very intelligent idea"

Ichigo shrugged, trying to look much calmer and in control than what he really felt.

"I know" he just said simply, not daring to look at his friend. "Neither do I"

...oOo…

Ichigo entered his private rooms feeling incredibly tired. The king's room was the most beautiful of the rooms in the palace. Richly decorated, with golden and red paintings filling the walls and ceiling, it had oil lamps illuminating the big space, and luxurious carpets muffling each of his steps. It had a fantastic view to the gardens from the balcony, it had furniture made of exotic woods, stones and gemstones.

The room was nice, it had always been, even when it had been his father using it, however, now, Ichigo appreciated it for a very different reason: It was the only moment in the day where he was alone.

Today's routine has been tiring, there have been more audiences with common folk, then Kempachi and a few of his captains had required his presence. There had been a few revolts on the outer edges of the city, and they had needed his presence. One thing had led to another, and soon Ichigo had found himself fighting alongside Zaraki in one of the training grounds. There had been more rituals after that, he was beginning to get the hold of the think Urahara was trying to teach him. There had been parties too, with the nobles and the naked dancers petting more than they should have been allowed…

An intense day.

He hadn't been able to see his sisters today again. Or his new guardian.

A week have passed since he had accepted the strange man into his life, but nothing had occurred since then. Not weird darkness. No sadness. No screams of terror. The man, after the initial days of adaptation, just followed him around the place, silent, intense and a dangerous presence behind him with a long sword and mocking smirk. _But he. Did. Nothing_.

It was slowly putting Ichigo on edge.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head now that he was alone, Ichigo tried to relax. Following his routine, he began to undress. He got rid of the heavy jewellery on his neck, wrist and anklets, the signs of his power and richness, and then, he wiped away the dirt and the sweat of his upper body, with a wet cloth that had been prepared for him. Finally turned to undo his skirt with the belts trying it around his waist.

He froze.

"Good night, my king" muttered a metallic voice in front of him "Please, keep on"

With a _very_ pissed glare, Ichigo observed Ogichi sitting on the edge of the window with one leg falling into the black night and the other raised against his chest.

The big full moon behind him illuminated his profile giving him a ghostly and mythical aura. He had ditched his strange clothes from the first day in favour of the light and warm Egyptian ones of soft colours. He now wore the usual wide trousers tied at the ankles that some servants at the palace preferred. His chest uncovered and glinting under the moonlight with defined muscles and a relaxed posture.

He was smirking at him, eyes fixed on his naked skin.

"What are _you_ doing here? This place is off limits" Ichigo said frowning, taking his hands of the only clothe that protected now his nudity.

Ogichi shrugged, an elegant move on an attractive body "I'm supposed to protect you".

"Do it outside!"

The man frowned slightly, and Ichigo felt his blood ran cold. The darkness, the roaring sound, the screams. It all filled his mind again. He turned his back to the stranger not wanting the man to see his face.

He had never seen something like that before. Ichigo was supposed to be a god, Horus, fallen from the sky to give light and order to his people. And still, this man, a completely stranger, had managed to surprise and even terrify him without even raising a finger.

"How did you do it? " He said low, as if afraid to ask, his eyes fixed on a wardrobe.

"Do what?"

"The thing from the other day in the throne room the... the earthquake and all that...darkness and cold" he said slowly, very aware of the golden gaze that was watching him carefully.

"I don't know what you are talking about" said the other.

Ichigo couldn't help it. He got pissed. If the other wanted to be secretive and an asshole, so be it, if he wanted to piss him, fine by Ichigo. He had more important things to do than interrogate this man. He had an empire he needed to rule, problems he needed to solve. He had no time for this.

He teared the clothe from his body as if it burned, finally stepping naked in _his_ room. The other wanted to see him naked, who cared, if the other wanted to make him feel uncomfortable, let him try. Ichigo was tired, annoyed, and he just wanted to fucking sleep.

He got into the huge wooden bed prepared to flip the other off and hit the bed, but when he turned, his dear new guard demeanour seemed to have changed radically.

The smirk and dry amusement were gone, and instead the golden strange eyes of his guard seemed fixed on his body, drinking him up inch by slowly inch, the feeling shimmering behind them dark and dangerous.

Ichigo knew that look intimately. He had seen it today at the party, on the eyes of the men watching the barely dressed dancers. He had even seen it in the dancers themselves as they had approached him, lush breast pressing against his chest, pleading lips opening sensually and invitingly. It was lust. Raw, violent and consuming.

However, that look felt different coming from this man than from the dancers of his slaves. It felt claiming, possessive a so very dangerous. Ichigo felt his own breath catch and the anger and tiredness disappear in a blink. The hunger and desire, plain and laid bare in the other's eyes, Shirosaki looking at him and not hiding anything of what he felt.

It made him feel powerful.

Then, Shirosaki got up slowly from his perch on the window and approached. A lion stalking his prey. Ichigo, of course, panicked. He was alone, in a room with a man who had summoned shadows and shattered the ground. He wasn't going to escape, not this, he was powerless before the other. He didn't move. As id hypnotized with those eyes and the pure confidence this man exuded, with the mystery and with the hunger.

Ogichi reached the bed and the lights from the oil lamps went out in a crispy hiss. Wind blew from the window, hard and strong, unlike anything in these calm climates, it felt cold, and wild and perfect.

Ogichi lowered himself to his knees on the bed, between Ichigo parted tights, until he was at eye level with him. Ichigo began to breathe with difficulty. He could not stop looking into the golden eyes, he saw hundreds of things in them, pleasure, pain, and even more pleasure. He saw a desire that would burn him whole. God, how was he going to be able to survive him?

Ogichi raised a hand grabbing his chin firmly with soft fingers. It was a simple touch, a little and exquisite caress, but Ichigo felt an electric current running already over his body, gossebumps running along his whole body, making the place between his legs began to stir and wake and his nipples tighten into hard nubs.

Then Shirosaki edged closer, tilting his own face slowly, caressing Ichigo's lower lip invitingly with a thumb from his hand. His other hand was now on one naked tight, delicate but branding, making him want to open his legs more. Ichigo began closing his eyes by inertia waiting for a kiss. He had never done this, he had been just too protected and supervised his whole life. The dancers and slaves had never provoked feelings like the ones the man now on top of him did. The desire on the other's eyes felt liberating, freeing, as if he didn't need to watch himself and what he did anymore, as if he could finally...let go.

He felt a soft tingling in his lips as the albino's lips gazed them slowly. Unhurriedly, as if he was savouring each and every one of Ichigo reactions.

"I ..." the man began in a low, hoarse voice, as if it was taking everything, he had to contain himself from jumping Ichigo. Ichigo opened his mouth slightly, invitingly, needing just a small taste "...I have been waiting so long for you"

The loud sound of a thunder made the whole palace rumble.

Ichigo opened his eyes in alarm and pushed Ogichi away trying to stand. Thunder? In the desert? It has been years! He would have to warn the docks to...

When he turned, it was to see the room in a chaos of wind and noise. Currents spinning around them, tearing at everything they found but leaving them both intact in the centre of it. Like a tornado. What the hell was happening?

Turning again, Ichigo looked at his guard who was looking at him angrily, confused.

As Ichigo observed, the wind slowly stopped around them revealing a destroyed room. The only furniture had fallen and broken, the rugs were fluttering to the ground, lamps laid broken amid it all, with big stains of oil beginning to spread between the pieces and on the floor.

In a second, in a little moment of lowered guard, this had happened.

"Out" Ichigo said deadly. Angry, but not at the chaos and the creature in front of him, but at himself for what he had almost done. "Out!" Ichigo demanded again, this time louder.

Ogichi looked at him for a moment. The sudden calculation in his eyes, making Ichigo felt like a pray who had woken a predator again.

Finally, his guard rose, and headed to the door.

T he slam made Ichigo actually calm down a bit. He reclined on his bed slowly feeling drained, but satisfied. He had been waiting for the man to do something, attack him, mock him, take his throne with the power he had...well, he had been so fucking mistaken.

* * *

Hope you liked it, this chapter is more introductory than anything, so sorry for the long descritions, they would be contained in the following ones. We have Shiro and in the next, Grimmjow would apear, what do you think he would be?


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are again, I can probably post a chapter a week since translating and correcting the resulting mess is not pretty hard, it might depend on the lenght of chapters and my free time (that would be less from now on). In any case, I hope you enjoy this one, there is a scene that I love a lot, you will probably know which one it is~

* * *

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in the bed after only a few hours of sleep, but several dark panicking nightmares. He had dreamt with the black huge bird again, Horus, the representation of his soul, soaring in the sky and plunging low down the earth. Nothing unusual. However, today, the bird had been flying over the ruins and ashes of his kingdom, over shattered temples and dark lifeless sand.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes feeling unease.

Thankfully, he had no time to ponder the dream as the sound that had woken him up repeated. There was someone knocking on the door of his room intently, but as Ichigo stretched on the bed, he realized that it was still dark outside. Ichigo yawned tiredly as he finally sat on the rumpled bed.

The room was still a chaos, broken lamps, rugs all around the place, and his wardrobe pushed next to window and almost shattered. Ichigo ignored it all and finally got up. With tired, sleepy steps, he approached the door that was being banged again and it to find Renji and Rukia. It was strange to find both of his Viziers together in Memphis, Rukia was always on the city of Thebes, down on the south, trying to control the lower part of the empire and the constant wars against the Nubian tribes.

The fact that she was here increased Ichigo's unease, but still, the feeling was nothing compared to the surprised look both his friends directed at him and his shattered room. Ichigo cursed internally. They probably thought he had shattered it all in a fit of temper or mourning, now they would worry, and would want him to rest and take care of himself. Shit. Here went his attempts at looking cool and composed, a capable king.

Ichigo felt annoyance boil in his veins, but of course Shirosaki, _the asshole_, was nowhere to be found.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked using his name, with a delicate and worried tone on his voice "You alright?"

He answered giving them his best smile and trying to ignore the embarrassment blush creeping on his face "Perfectly"

They both shared a look again, then Renji coughed.

"Sir, there's been a problem with the revels, the advisors require your presence in the throne room" he started "Please, follow us"

Ichigo frowned and followed his viziers down the corridors, instantly focusing on the current situation and forgetting his pale guard. He would not waste time. Not now. Not when his people might require him. He would sleep and peacefully rest when he was dead, he would sulk and murder smirking white-haired people when he had time. Because he was Pharaoh first, and Ichigo last.

They arrived quickly at the baths where a few servant girls, also looking tired, had already prepared a cool bath for him. They scrubbed his skin with the damp clothes, and then perfumed him with the scented oils until his skin and muscles looked biteable. Their hands today were quick and professional, with no flirting, groping, or even tentative smiling as they scrubbed his naked body. Giving the situation, and the late hour it didn't surprise Ichigo. They dressed him then just as quickly, not caring about the massage, the big pool where he usually swam, or rituals they normally performed. In the urgency of the occasion, they just applied the dark make up around his eyes trying to hide his dark circles and his pale demeanour, combed his spiky unruly hair, and covered him in jewels and fabrics fit for a king.

Finally finishing pampering him, Ichigo followed his two viziers to the throne room where _all_ his counsellors were gathered. That worried Ichigo even more. Normally not every one of them gathered together in the same meeting, even less with his two viziers.

Every important person in the country was in this room and Ichigo felt the unease again choking him.

He approached them and sat on the imposing decorated throne. His demeanour instantly changing from the sleeping boy he felt himself to be, to the confident and intelligent man he was supposed to be. The advisors made a deep bow, while an albino shadow stepped behind him as his personal guard, with his arms crossed over his chest and bored face revealing nothing.

So Shirosaki was back. Good, Ichigo needed to punch someone.

"What's the problem?" he asked ignoring the man and his own desires "Zaraki?"

A tall bulking man approached him bowing slightly. The man had always been intimidating and feared by the common folk, but to Ichigo, he was more or less like an uncle. The grunting general had trained him since he had been a child, and his combative attitude and his practical mind had helped Ichigo become the man he was today. The respect this man now showed him had also been won over sweat and blood.

Zaraki was not a man who bowed easily.

"There has been an uprising in the east part of the city. A few houses are aflame, and the Amon temple has been destroyed" the man said looking at him intently and angry.

Ichigo, on his part, couldn't help the surprise showing in his face.

A revolt? On the capital where the armies camped? _Was this a joke_? Amon-Ra was also the most important god in the country, father of them all. The city's protector was another lesser god, but still, to destroy Ra's little temple could only mean problems. The kingdom couldn't fall again in another religious war.

"Kempachi, send half army to stop the revolutionaries, no matter what it takes stop them. Take the archers. Leave the mounted companies, they would be useless on the little streets. Rukia, find an architect, masons, blacksmith, all you need and make him prize the damage on the temple and houses. Find also volunteers to stop the fires. Who are these revels? What do they want?" He recited quickly, standing and pacing in front of the throne thinking, as people moved between the ranks of advisors to go make his bindings.

Scribes wrote. People murmured looking nervous. Besides him Renji spoke looking uncomfortable and kind of pissed.

"From what our people had gathered, they want you to abdicate and give the throne to one of their leaders" he said quickly "The man in question is said to call himself 'Seth'"

Seth, as the god of chaos and destruction. The opposite and the enemy of Horus, the god of order and life and the one Ichigo was supposed to incarnate. Seth, the bringer of the end, his killer, the reason Horus fight every morning to pull the world back together.

Ichigo sighed. _Just. Fucking. Great_. Another crazy man. Ichigo sat and reclined on the throne massaging between his eyes. What the fucking hell? he had no time for this stupidity.

"Ignore his crazy talk, just kill him with the rest of the revels, they need to pay for what they had done, capture them alive if you can, we would need to judge them first thought" he answered annoyed, dismissing the matter.

"My lord, there are reports and witnesses who claim that the man has powers!" one of the advisors commented, looking nervous but also slightly terrified. One of the nobles. He kept directing small glances at Shirosaki at Ichigo's side as if the man too was a threat to be considered.

Shirosaki chuckled. The man paled. Ichigo felt a little twitch under his eye.

"Powers_" _Ichigo said irritated _"_He had _powers_"

The man who had spoken now looked mortified, but still, he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, they say that he alone killed all the people in the temple. He told the priests to hang themselves and they all obeyed just like that! Three hundred people, my lord. Then, they said that with a simple twitch of his fingers, the temple crumpled and broke at his feet, as if it was made of sand."

"Enough!" Ichigo said interrupting him. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to see his sisters, to be a good king and honour his father's memory. But now he had to face _a reincarnated god who wanted his throne_. Ridiculous. Still, he would not let this strange god spread fear among his people and cause him more problems, not now and not ever "Bring the leader of the revels and his most trusted men here alive. We will see how much of a god they are"

The councillors bowed once more, a few more orders were discussed, but after a while, they all left the room, some of them even smiling, as if the matter was already resolved. Ichigo felt himself relax too. He was capable. He could handle this kind of crisis. Everything was alright.

Standing too, he looked at his strange bodyguard who had not moved. The look on his pale handsome face however was still inscrutable and bored. Falsely bored.

...oOo…

Ulquiorra entered the great throne room while covered in blood, ash, and gore. The fights on the streets had been messy, citizens and the revels going all out against each other, but with the arrival of the sun and the army, things had turned way too violent. Grimmjow had never been able to control himself as he should, and with new fight they were facing more serious and dangerous than any other, the blue-haired man had just turned plain mad. Going against the crown and pharaoh was a death sentence in this land, but to do it without a plan or even a prepared group of soldiers was suicide.

Not that Ulquiorra blamed him, he would have done the same.

Ignoring his rugged and messy appearance, the green-eyed man advanced with a firm step on a room of gold, power and luxury that was supposed to make him feel worthless and dirty. It didn't succeed. Despite being alone, unarmed, chained, and clearly tired after the fight, there was a long line of guards surrounding the room, and looking at him closely. He was dangerous, and they all knew it.

The new pharaoh, almost a teenager, with a pretty face and clean-cut clothes, sat his royal throne but looked tired, as if he hadn't had the opportunity to sleep much either. It had been one hell of a night for _all_ of them apparently.

Nice.

Ulquiorra was finally pushed closer to the throne and made to kneel. A fat man on fancy clothes too spoke his name and his sins: the people he had killed on this glorious night, the building he had helped destroy, the ships, commerces, everything that had finally ended tonight. Ulquiorra didn't listened to the list, he didn't bow his head either repentfull, he knew this was his end the moment he had been captured, so why bother with stupid useless lies.

"You are one of the revolutionaries top captains?" the young monarch asked, his tone sounding sceptical but his voice beautiful. The strange albino guard at the man's side kept regarding Ulquiorra curiously.

"Indeed" Ulquiorra answered with a parched voice. How long have they been fighting? Hours? Days? A week? The carnage felt so far away. His throat so thirsty.

"Where is your leader?" the man asked again.

"Who knows" Ulquiorra answered. The blue haired psychopath was probably still out there, drinking blood, shattering buildings, causing beautiful dark chaos. Ulquiorra had never understood why he followed a man that was clearly crazy, but the power the man exuded, the power he had to shatter the world, well, that did deserve adoration. "If you haven't captured Grimmjow he is probably out there, still fighting"

The pharaoh frowned, it looked good on his pretty face, sexy, but what was much more interesting was the reaction of his strangely pale bodyguard. The man _flinched_, a deadly gaze suddenly appearing on his face. Ulquiorra blinked. Ah, so he knew Grimmjow.

"Why are you focusing so much on destroying the temples? And why hadn't' you tried to even start a negotiation, we could have reached an agreement, there was no need for blood to be spilled"

Ulquiorra didn't know about all that. He didn't question Grimmjow, he didn't ask, he didn't wonder at what they were doing. He just wanted to kill, to feel the blood, the pain and the screams filling him and making him feel _something_.

"We... do not accept you as Pharaoh" he said, remembering a thing Grimmjow had once said "You are just a child with no real power, your gods are a lie, with your government, Egypt will disappear. But we have found a real god" Ulquiorra said closing his eyes and remembering his leader, his presence, his fierceness, his everything "Grimmjow is...perfect. He is the true pharaoh. A god walking among mortals"

He sounded drunk. Maybe it was the blood loss, maybe he had just finally given up on life. He didn't care. The king was looking at him now doubting, confused, _weak_. Grimmjow would eat him alive.

A chuckle sounded on the room, and they all turned to look at the pale bodyguard. The man a smirk on his face and was trying to contain a fit of laughter, his body shivering and merriment in his strange golden black eyes.

Ulquiorra frowned, the muscles on his face tingling at the new movement.

"Anyway" the pharaoh continued ignoring his guard with an annoyed face "The fact that you consider me good to rule or not is irrelevant. The fact is that I _am_ the pharaoh here, and I have a duty to my people. I won't let harm come their way, even if the harm comes from their own ranks" he was looking at him pointedly.

Ulquiorra again didn't listen. They were pretty words, inspiring, proud, but empty. Words were useless when a mother was raped five times a day for a coin. Words were useless when he was beaten night after night, when the hunger made you puke the food you have been able to steal. Words were useless. Grimmjow didn't talk, he acted, he teared, the killed, he had saved Ulquiorra.

It all had been for nothing. Ulquiorra was going to die and still he felt...nothing. He missed the fight, the blood, and the pain, and the screams. He had been able to finally feel something there, with Grimmjow, both covered in dark warm blood.

"Guards take this man to the judges and make him an example for the rest of the revels" the pharaoh said. "Also, call a message boy, I will try again to send some message to that Grimmjow, we need to finish this peacefully"

Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow would not read the message. The man didn't listen, he just destroyed, he was a force set free to roam the lands.

As Ulquiorra left the most luxurious and beautiful room he had ever seen, in the direction of his death, he regarded again the albino guard one last time.

He was still laughing and looking at him.

...oOo...

Grimmjow speeded up and jumped to the next roof in his path with the agility and elegance of a jungle-born feline. His body fluid and silent in the dark night, deadly and fast like a knife slicing a throat. He landed on a high big roof easily, and then, without even stopping to take a breath, he continued to run through the dark city following a fixed path.

Columns of smoke and ashes rose from half of the city around him. The fires catching easily on the adobe houses and merchant stalls, and spreading to the neighbour houses with the help of the dry desert winds. The fight has been going on for almost a week by now, citizens were escaping the city as the army and revels now fought on every street, on every corner. Abused slaves, poor folk, whores, and even a few of the nobles had engrossed Grimmjow little army within days, as if the population itself demanded a change of power, an end to the abuse.

It was just being too easy.

Grimmjow's footsteps made no noise as he continued to run over the city's roofs. He was chaos, destruction, he was the man who shall rule the biggest empire of the world and then more. _He was the most feared god_. But right now, as he took another leapt, and finally stood abode the great walls of the palace overlooking the city, no one noticed his presence.

The wind suddenly rose up stirring his blue hair as a caress from an old lover. It lifted the sand from the ground in small clouds of dust around his booted feet, and made his black lose pants flutter and merge with the dark night and the smoke. The white jacket he had taken for the night however shone brightly among the darkness, like his eyes, like his smirk, like the sword and dagger at his belt. And still no one noticed, no alarm sounded, no scream broke the silence of the place.

Grimmjow, smirking, surveyed his future home and the current base of his enemy.

The large garden inside the palace was quiet. The birds, cats, the fountains and slaves slept peacefully in the dark night, unaware of the fight outside. The garden was big, lush with plants and trees, figs and date trees mixed with papyrus on the fountains and colourful flowers on the edges. There were banks and chairs to lounge, and detailed mosaics on the ground to look at, in general, it all looked clean and cared for, a garden fit for a pharaoh.

Two guards were standing next to a big door, armoured and carrying huge lances, looking over the garden and out into the night, prepared to fight off intruders.

Sad they hadn't noticed him.

Grimmjow jumped the distance that separated him from the ground, and felt lightly on his feet in the most absolute silence. Then, as the wind of the night beginning to rise, he advanced towards the two guards like a phantom of doom.

The torches illuminating the garden next to the guards flickered out plummeting the world into darkness. The men before the door flinched surprised, but before they knew, their body felt to the floor with a thud, their minds and bodies asleep for the rest of eternity.

Grimmjow stopped for a moment observing the door. The palace was big, and quickly, it could turn into a labyrinth. So instead, he expanded his senses, searching like a feline for his prey. And he found it. _Right on top of him._ A window and a little balcony overlooking the flush garden of plants and flowers. The room seemed to be protected by several guards, one of them feeling kind of powerful, but they all reminded outside the room, none in the balcony. Not where a little pure soul seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

He observed the best way to climb, and soon, holding into the branches of a grapevine, he ascended until he was finally standing on the balcony.

The doors were stupidly open, and the breeze waved white curtains that glowed with the appearance of the moon, inviting him inside. In the room, candles had been shuffled out, their burned scent pungent still in the air, rugs and carpets spread over the floor cushioning his steps and paintings and decorations filled every wall but looked dulled in the darkness.

In the huge soft bed, his beloved prey kept sleeping, oblivious to his presence.

Grimmjow stepped closer to the bed, taking in the relaxed breathing, on the silence and peace. He felt...disappointed. It had been so stupidly easy to enter, almost no guards, no alarm, even the powerful soul he noted on the other side of the door didn't even seem to be looking in his direction. Pathetic.

He could kill this monarch, and no one would even notice until he was far away celebrating his victory. Where was his fight? His field of blood and corpses as he finally sat on the throne that was his? He was a god, a deity, he knew normal humans couldn't harm him, but still, this was disgusting.

The man that ruled them all, the man who was supposed to be Grimmjow's Pharaoh, was lying on top of the bed. He had been apparently too tired to even crawl under the sheets or closed the balcony doors, he hadn't changed his rich, harem-boy clothes, and he was now sleeping soundly with his back to him. An easy kill.

Grimmjow contemplated him as if waiting for something. He was certainly young, younger that Grimmjow who was on his late twenties, but observing his dark circles and his tired face, Grimmjow knew he was an intelligent fellow and was concerned for his country. An egotistical king would have ditched the problem into his viziers hands and would be spending the night surrounded by women and alcohol.

Grimmjow knew. He had seen it before with the nobles he had killed.

Still, work was work, and no mattering his youth or his kind hearth, Grimmjow needed to kill this man. He approached him ready to finish his work. The dagger in his belt would do the work just fine. He lifted a hand. The young man shifted uncomfortably on the bed as he seemed to enter a nightmare, turning his body and lying face up, the stupid little skirt he was wearing riding up his tights to expose long and soft legs.

Grimmjow stopped short.

With the new posture, the moonlight shone over golden sun kissed skin, soft but firm, unlike Grimmjow's scared pale one. His toned abdomen rose and fell to the rhythm of his uneasy breathing, the little breaths and scared mumbles turning the scene into an erotic fantasy. Messed hair, pleading lips, lean body. His long legs were even opening, inviting and luring, promising pleasure as the little clothe he was wearing rose impossibly higher, polling around his waist.

_'__Fuck'_, Grimmjow though, suddenly aroused. The golden skin man was a treat to the eyes. And his silky thin clothes, the jewellery on his chest, his oiled skin, and the provoking posture he was in, was doing nothing but incite fantasies on the assassin's mind.

He looked like a fruit ripe for Grimmjow's taking.

Grimmjow approached him lowering his dagger and the man turned again, revealing the curve of his ass. Plump, and muscular and perfect. Grimmjow teeth ached wanting to bite it. His cock twitched into attention at the idea.

Instead, Grimmjow stopped himself and sat on the bed, on one side of the sleeping man. An idea was appearing on his mind and it was sounding too damn good to ignore. He leaned over the sleeping beauty, as the man frowned about to wake from the terrible nightmare, his eyes fluttering, his breaths rapid and sweat breaking over kissable skin.

"Good morning, his majesty" he murmured slowly, his grave voice a rough caress against the man's ear, finally waking him up.

He observed the man open his eyes. Sweet brown eyes that first looked at him confused and then alarmed. Innocent eyes. Grimmjow waited for his dear Pharaoh mind to work, delighting in the little panic he saw, in how his body tensed as he realized the position, he was in.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly, with a lovely voice, a voice that would sound breathy and pleading as Grimmjow fucked him slowly.

"I'm Seth," he said, not separating even a little from the other's face, enjoying his surprise and the scent of fear suddenly coming from his body "I came here to inspect my future palace, and to kill you"

He saw the boy slowly process the information alarmed. Grimmjow had passed over his guards, he had entered into his personal room, he was armed, and now almost on top of him. The boy eyes changed, a challenging and angered hue appearing on them. So not as innocent as he looked. Nice, it would make things more interesting.

"Grimmjow" the man finally sentenced.

"Seth" he corrected.

The man said noting, but Grimmjow watched him move on the bed, trying to lower the clothe pulled around his waist, and hide his nudity a bit. He also tried to move away from him.

Grimmjow allowed it. For now.

"Why haven't you killed me then? I was asleep" the other asked, his scent smelling scared but his eyes angry. Grimmjow was starting to love this man.

"I changed my mind"

The boy frowned "…W-what?"

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Don't worry. I would still take your throne. I would make you beg and kneel before me" he said, lowering his hand to take the man's chin and raise his head towards his, their mouths almost touching "But I won't kill you. Instead I would make you my first harem boy and fuck you day and night for the rest of your sorry existence. You already look like one, so the change won't be too bad for you"

He let his eyes travel up the other's body, from his naked opened legs to his exposed chest covered in gold. Truly a feast for the eyes, like a high-class prostitute. Grimmjow licked his lips, and watched the young man actually blush.

However, the scent of fear disappeared.

"_Fuck. You_" the orange haired man said, sitting up and finally pulling the skirt down with quick moves.

Grimmjow couldn't help the smile spreading on his face. "Hope so"

The ears of the boy were dark red. But when he turned, his eyes were mocking, confident, as if had suddenly transformed. "What makes you think you can beat me now? I can call the guards just with just a raised voice, you will be in chains and dead before the sun is up, the rebellion done, my people safe"

So, he was indeed a good ruler. Worrying for his people before himself. It pissed Grimmjow for some reason. The thing about the guards also pissed him, Grimmjow was confident he could escape as easily as he had entered, but the man next to that door, the one with so much power, was a different matter. He didn't want a fight to death so soon. Not yet.

So, with a sudden move, he took the shoulder of the pharaoh who was beginning to stand, and pulled him down on the bed. Quickly, he sat on top of him, pressing him down with his knees and the weight of his boy. One hand pulled at the boy's hair making him raise his head up, the other gripped his dagger easily and pressed it against the man's neck.

The man's eyes opened surprised, and, if by reflex, his arms moved. A fist rose to connect with his head, the other moved to grip his shoulder as if to push him down. So, he also knew how to fight. _Nice_. But Grimmjow dagger was still on his neck and he only had to press it a bit firmer against his skin for the boy to stop his attack.

The boy glared at him, actually glared. With a deadly frown on his pretty face, and eyes filled with rage. Grimmjow just smirked showing his teeth in a predatory smile.

Then he leaned down, and kissed him. A wild conquering kiss. With no care or delicacy, just possessive, claiming and untamed. Like the enemies they were supposed to be.

Teeth bit hard on soft and tender flesh, rough tongue licked over closed lips, tasting blood and sweat, and the flavour of the boy. Grimmjow wanted to purr. He was the most delicious thing Grimmjow had have the pleasure of tasting. So he took, he devoured and delighted as the boy finally emitted a soft gasp opening his mouth in surprise.

Grimmjow quickly licked between the boy's lips and explored the inside of the other's mouth searching for tongue. The boy however, finally seemed to understand what was happening and pushed him back. Grimmjow pressed the dagger back into his neck and the moves stopped.

Then the boy bitten him.

Grimmjow almost moaned, and for a moment they fought like that, open mouth kisses and blood and pain. Then Grimmjow grinded his hips against the boy opened ones under him and the boy whined under his lips. Grimmjow smiled into the other's mouth, feeling the king's angry resolve give out under embarrassment.

Expertly he turned the kiss softer, nipping instead of biting, encouraging the other, pulling at his hair, grinding again between his legs, teaching him slowly how to kiss as the boy was clearly unexperienced. Grimmjow took and he gave pleasure patiently. He relished in those incredible flush lips until they were red and worn and the boy slowly turned limp between his attentions, barely being able to follow him and his eagerness.

Finally, as his lungs finally demanded him to breathe, he separated from the temptation under him, and looked at the boy.

He looked absolutely fucked. Confused half closed eyes looked at him as if he couldn't grasp what Grimmjow was even thinking. His lips were red, bitten and wet. _His_. Grimmjow couldn't wait to have them wrapped around his cock, moaning his name, demanding more. He couldn't wait to have those legs curled around his waist, pressing him closer and deeper, his skin marked, his body surrendered under him…

But it wasn't the moment. Not yet.

Licking his lips and taking a last memory of the boy to carry him on lone nights, Grimmjow got back and stood from the bed, retreating a few paces.

The boy stood up too, as if trying to follow him and punch him, the anger and rage was coming back to his eyes, but his moves were clearly clumsy, still slurred from the pleasure. There was even a bulge between his long-tanned legs that was making Grimmjow want to explore even more the other's body.

Grimmjow had to control himself from tumbling the boy again on the bed and continue where they had finished.

Instead he turned heading towards the balcony.

"See ya' dear" he told the boy as he easily stepped down the balcony disappearing into the night.

...oOo...

Ichigo sat on the bed breathing hard, his head a mess. Rage and humiliation and low dark pleasure filled his veins. He pushed his head into his hands trying to think and clearly failing. Dear god, who kissed like that? He had never felt something so intense, he had never _received_ something so fucking intense.

It had felt good.

Ichigo tried to press his hands between his legs trying to calm the erection there. Fuck. He had seen Grimmjow delight when noticing it too. The smirking bastard. The annoying stupidly attractive bastard. He was killing him personally. Maybe. He might indulge in a night with him first, feel all that muscle and power undulating under him, watch his confidence and arrogance crumble on an orgasm and...

Ichigo groaned. What the hell happened to him?! He was his enemy!

Ichigo stood, approached one of the decorations on the walls and shattered it on the floor with a loud bang. The loud sound brought a little focus to his mind. So he broke another. And another. And with each one he pictured the head of the blue-haired man bursting open. _Enemy_. Needed to be killed.

After a few more moments he felt in control again. Hate and anger filled his mind, along with a cool strange calm. His breath was quick. The erection hadn't calmed down, but that didn't matter.

Turning, he came face to face with his pale shadow.

Shirosaki was looking at him from head to toe, his eyes stopped on his lips, on his exposed skin…on the tent on his loins. They stared at each other for a while, an unreadable look on both their eyes. Ichigo didn't try to hide his body, the calm deadly rage on his veins prevented him from it, his pride only inflaming it even more. Instead he turned away and tried to walk to his bed as if everything was alright.

He should be the one surprised, how had the rebel leader entered his room without his guards noticing? Wasn't Shirosaki the greatest thing since naan bread? Asshole.

However, before he could walk away, Shirosakis's hand curled around his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"Who?" he asked, the implication obvious.

"It doesn't matter" he said truing and pulling his hand back.

The other only clenched tighter fingers around it.

"Who?" he asked again, his voice now forceful, deadly, angered.

Ichigo turned to shout at the man. And found a monster. His face was hided from the moonlight coming from the window behind him, but his golden eyes seemed to glow in the dark. They looked dangerous, a promise of death, and pain, and carnage. An eternal punishment.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo said slowly to the beast at his side "The rebel leader, the one who calls himself Seth, god of chaos"

Shirosaki slowly nodded. He released Ichigo's wrist and turned slowly heading to the door. As he closed the door to his room, Ichigo had the feeling he had released a wolf in a field of rabbits.

Blood was going to soak the land.

* * *

So, of course Grimmjow was going to be Ichigo's enemy and an asshole. We wouldn't love him otherwise. I hope you have liked the clifhanger scene (probably not) and the incoming drama that will ensure. It will have a happy ending for all of them, I promise.

About Seth (Grimmjow's god) he is supposed to be Horus' (Ichigo's god) uncle. But we are going to ignore any kind of family relationship here, let's not turn this into incest (or maybe I should, Egyptians pharaoh married all their fucking family for power so...) In any case Seth it's represented by a strange mix of a dog, a moose, and a biological accident as a head, and a human body. Horus on the other hand is the usual hawk head and human body. I should probably write some kind of joke about this because dude...the poor Grimmjow XD

I hope you are liking the story, tell me if you want me to reasearch or know something more about Egyptian society, and as always, remember to leave comments and kudos or whatever you want (not hate tho).

See ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the support and the views my dears, even though you people don't comment a lot here. Hope you like this one. I should problably warn however about the **gore and violence** in this chapter that might trigger some people.

* * *

Ichigo walked quickly through the high ceiling galleries of the great royal palace, as soldiers and servants ran through the corridors with haunted and scared faces. The pharaoh told them noting as they forgot to bow to him, he ignored the ambient of unease and panic weighting down the whole place, and instead he just continued walking.

It has been two weeks since Grimmjow had entered his room.

Two weeks of fights on the streets of the capital, of massacre and destruction, of feeling frustrated and useless as his people died a few streets away from him. Ichigo could barely recognize his home town now through the window, rubble from destroyed buildings, bodies and smoke, filled a view that had once been beautiful and breath-taking.

The biggest and most wonderful city on the world was now ruins and chaos.

Ichigo couldn't understand it. _Attacking the capital was stupid._ Even if they won, the other cities and regions of the empire would come to their rescue within weeks. Armies, war ships and free swords of the nation would outnumber the little rebel groups by the thousand in a few days. It was also suicidal to destroy the centre of their civilization, with all the libraries, food warehouses, government buildings, docks, and commercial routes. They would end up with a barren and unprotected land to rule over, it would be useless. It was like a bloodthirst animal turning on itself and tearing its own body apart just to taste the blood. It was obvious they shouldn't be doing this with no regard of the future or plan to rule. But still they were doing it.

And they were doing it _masterfully_.

Ichigo didn't know what had happened exactly, but Kempachi's forces had been wiped out within days, trained and veteran soldiers had been unable to survive against a group of poorly armed civilians with no knowledge of strategy. Right now, just a little force of soldiers remained on the palace to protect their last bastion, the rest had been killed or were still fighting for a lost cause on the streets.

If things continued in this way, Memphis allies would not arrive in time to save what was left. It took weeks to move an army and even more to ready it for battle, and the closest city was several days away on horse. Ichigo needed to start prioritizing things, maybe send the elderly, young, and injured, away from the city. His sisters with them.

As dark thoughts crossed his head, Ichigo finally entered the room he had been looking for, with Shirosaki following his steps.

The man had never commented on the humiliating night where Grimmjow had entered his room. As if knowing Ichigo's anger regarding the incident, and keeping wisely away from it. Still, he had started keeping guard inside his room again. And he didn't let Ichigo out of his sight for even a second. They had attended war meetings together, Ichigo had bathed with the other watching him closely with those intense golden eyes stoking his naked skin, he had even allowed the man to lie down next to him in bed one night the nightmares had turned way too vivid.

It was becoming strange.

Ichigo had never let anyone so close to him before, not even his family, and he could read the looks of the white-haired man way to easily. That intensity in Shirosaki's gaze as he stripped at night preparing for bed, the clenching in his hands as he was bathed by the palace girls, his murderous aura as Urahara again flirted with him in the temple every morning. Ichigo knew what they meant, he also knew that he needed to stop them, but still, he had done nothing.

Despite his better judgment, he had started to lean into his guard's presence and notice little things himself. The way Shirosaki's eyes seemed to smile pleased and satisfied every time Ichigo looked in his direction, the way his training black shirt clinged to his muscles way to tightly as he walked, his dry humour, the long fingers he had gripped Ichigo's wrist with...

Ichigo sighted. He didn't had time for this.

Focusing on the room filled with pegamines, books and scholars, he spotted his two viziers and Zaraki leaning over one of the maps. Zaraki was still injured, _gravely injured_, but no one in the palace had managed to make him stay in bed yet. The monster. Ichigo approached the trio as the whole room turned to bow at him in respect, an instantly turned back to their duties.

"What's the situation?" Ichigo asked as the three of them also bowed in salute.

"We are losing" Renji said not tying o hide the truth "They had destroyed the docks, and closed the roads. No one can get in or go outside the city anymore. Food. Livestock. We can't even send warning messages to our allies."

"We have lost three quarters of the city" Rukia continued "Only the temples and the palace are still standing"

"The citizens?" Ichigo asked slowly.

"Already on the palace or dead" Zaraki answered, with his cruel pitiless voice "He doesn't leave anyone alive"

Ichigo ignored the general's black mood and just kept asking questions. How many soldiers were left? How much food did they have? Water? For how long could the palace stand? Escape routes? Ichigo kept trying to create new plans and strategies to survive, never surrendering even though the odds were all against them. No pharaoh had ever needed to face a situation like this, not even Kaien in the dark ages, but he had been trained for this, he knew how to fight and how to rule.

He would save his people.

"I want you to organize the remaining soldiers, give a weapon to every man a woman who can fight in the palace, make them understand that if this place falls, there would be no mercy coming from the enemy. Increase the patrols on the walls and principal doors" He said to Zaraki "Rukia, start rationing the food, talk with the cooking crew, take the usual measures so our water sources don't get poisoned. Renji, keep trying to send a warning message, use the birds if you have to, also organize the scribes, this palace surely has a secret passage to escape, and we need to find it"

"Yes sir" they all said in unison, turning away and walking quickly out of the room or towards the scribes, with steal-hard determination shining on their eyes.

Shirosaki was again looking at him with that plain desire in his eyes. He always did when Ichigo gave orders or acted his part in all this. Maybe he should indulge him. Maybe he should spend this last days he had in the pleasure and comfort of the other's arms.

However, he approached the window instead, hoping the desert scent could help clear his mind. The putrid scent of burned flesh and ashes filled his mouth, a broken-up city, the end of their civilization.

In the distance, great black clouds were beginning to appear, covering the world with a dark shadow and announcing a great and powerful storm like no other seen before. Ichigo stirred suddenly uncomfortable, the bad premonition he had been feeling these past weeks only kept increasing today.

Something was about to happen.

...oOo...

Nelliel slowly walked up the stairs of the main temple's tower. Perth's temple had always been loved by Memphis people. As the city's protector and the god of craftsmanship, Perth had always had a high position in a city almost dedicated solely to commerce. The walls of this temple therefore had been richly decorated, the floors polished and clean, and the sacrifices to the gods plenty and generous.

The priests of the temple had also been hard to kill. Proud and confident in their god's help, they had clinged to life with every last breath of their fat old bodies. Calling her names. Defiling her with their insults. Making her feel like a monster.

Nelliel erased the memory from his mind.

It was useless now, she couldn't regret things. Not so deep in this mess. Instead, she kept climbing through the endless shattered stairs to the top of the building. The temple was a ruin around her, like the city, and like the world _he_ had devised for them.

Finally, she reached the top of the stairs and found him in the little room there, a blue haired man, sitting in the coming darkness, and looking out to a city that now belong to them.

The man had his back to her and was holding a strange sheathed sword against his shoulder. His chest was bare like it always had been, full of scars and deadly muscles and covered by blood and dirt. The white jacked he usually wore was now ripped to shreds, his black trousers had seen better days too, and his strange blue hair blew with the wind looking curiously soft.

He looked like the beasts from legends, wild, beautiful and untamed, like a monster who had come to kill them all, like a god who came to deliver punishment.

Nelliel smiled as she approached him at the edge of the window. It would be so easy to throw their stupid god into the void now, only a little push to his shoulder and then, the delightful sound of bones breaking, organs exploding, and life fading.

"Try it if you can" the man challenged her without turning his head, his voice calm and relaxed.

Nelliel sighted.

She looked away into the city too, to the shattered wonder and the result of their fighting. It was pathetic. They had destroyed it all, the city, the peace, even civilization. They had turned them all into beasts too. She had seen three men raping one of the priestesses, a girl barely a woman. She had seen a boy rip his father's head and lick at his blood on the floor. An artist had stabbed himself with his painting tools right through his eyeballs. One of the beautiful dancers from the nobles had cut her own breast and then laughed as a group of girls tried to take it away from her. The world just seemed to have gone crazy.

And at the centre of it all was Grimmjow. _Their beloved god_. Nelliel could not throw him and break him, she realized, no matter how much she loved the screams and cries, he was the pillar and centre of his rebellion. _Their freedom_.

"Yami told me you went to the palace?" she asked finally, her own voice husky and the treacherous place between her tights wetting and pulsing with want just by standing next to their wonderful leader.

"Yes" he answered sourly, still not looking at her.

"And?"

"Not your business"

She pouted. Still she didn't ask again. Grimmjow was on a bad mood, and despite how much Nelliel wanted to kill him, ride him, make him cry and moan, their god still terrified her. There was an edge on his eyes, on his smile, as if he could erase her from the living world just by snapping his fingers. It terrified her. Death terrified her. Grimmjow promised salvation, a new free world, but old beliefs were hard to forget, and the punishment the old gods promised for sins committed was imprinted on her mind. Nelliel swore she saw the golden balance and the feather every time she closed her eyes.

The smoke from the fires kept rising to join the black clouds above, pushed by a strong wind. Darkness seemed to spread on the land. Down below the screams soon got confused with the thunders that began to rip the sky. On the streets, citizens kept fighting against each other. Some people even began to beat themselves while laughing when they couldn't find more victims to defile. Destruction for the sake of destruction. _It felt so good_. People ran through the streets, the remaining sane people soon falling into the raising sea of madness. _Into dark wonderful chaos._

Nelliel moaned. Shivers raking her body, her nipples tightening into little nubs.

Lightning streaked the sky in front of then and in the street below them an old soldier was raping a pretty boy. The boy kept stabbing the soldier in the face with a piece of glass, glee and wonder shining on his face as the soldier pounded his smaller body with no care. When the man finished his job, he killed the boy with a hit to the head and left the alley to look for his next victim with a murderous look on his bloodied and deformed face.

Grimmjow at her side said nothing as he observed the scene with a faraway look.

Nelliel shuddered. How could he feel nothing at such a scene? How could he not react? Suddenly, in a flash of rationality, she felt again the need to push him into the emptiness below. Crush him. End him. Free the world from his corruptive existence.

"Forget it. You cannot kill me" said the blue haired man, looking at her suddenly with serious empty eyes, smiling as more lighting ripped the sky behind him "I am a god"

Grimmjow got up. His eyes shone dangerously again, but they had an edge of desperation in them as he looked at the palace. As Nelliel watched, a smirk appeared in his face, eagerness lit his features, and his fingers played over the long sword on his waist with the caress of a lover.

_Hungry_.

Right in front of her, Grimmjow became a predator. The monster. The God.

Nelliel felt her mind grow fuzzy again, bloodthirsty, sick. She needed the screams again, the blood and shattered bones.

Grimmjow jumped into the void at their feet.

Nelliel moaned load and wantonly, her body falling to the ground as she imagined her beloved god shattered on the floor below. Feeling the shivers of an orgasm of an intensity she had never felt before travel over her body from head to toe. She looked over the window and to the street below. Grimmjow sadly wasn't a puddle of blood. Instead his form was disappearing in the darkness, his moves light and elegant as he ran to the palace never looking back.

...oOo...

Ichigo was still looking through the window when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder shaking him out of his contemplation. Turning, he realized that hours had passed by while he had been thinking about strategies and his people and hundred different possibilities. Darkness from the cloudy sky above now plummeted the world in a strange colourless hue, and with a bit of confusion, Ichigo realized that he was alone in the room of maps and scrolls.

Alone with his bodyguard.

Ichigo stared up into the eyes of a man that looked very similar to him, but that had once made the ground shake and shadows ripple. A man that was standing way too closely for what was considered appropriate.

"What?" he snapped, feeling his heart start to beat faster for no apparent reason as Shirosaki seemed to study him with a frown. How long had he been spacing out? How long Shirosaki had been looking at him without saying anything?

Slowly, giving him time to retreat if he wanted, his guard grabbed one of his hand with pale fingers, and placed an object in it. A big dagger. The scabbard was made of pure gold and had strange symbols and gems in it, some of them resembling skulls and monsters. It was beautiful yet terrible at the same time. A piece of art. Ichigo has never seen something like that and it almost felt alive.

"Take it" Shirosaki said still too close to him, still holding his hand and the weapon, still looking into his eyes with that intensity that made Ichigo's blood heat and possibilities multiply "Hide it between your clothes if you must"

"Why?" Ichigo said ignoring the reaction of his body at the proximity, and trying to focus on the conversation.

It made no sense for Shirosaki to give him a weapon. As the pharaoh he had his own weapons and swords, not as wonderful as this one, but just as effective, he needed no such gifts. Also, wasn't Shirosaki supposed to protect him so Ichigo didn't need to do these things?

"Just in case "said the albino mysteriously.

Something inside Ichigo stirred. The unease. The wrongness. Shirosaki kept holding their hands together not letting go. Ichigo didn't pull away either. Their bodies were to intimately close. The simple brush of long callused fingers against the inside part of his wrist was causing goosebumps to flare over Ichigo's skin crazily.

He held his breath.

He instantly felt the other's grips tighten on his wrist a small fraction, an unconscious twitch. Shirosaki's face got closer, the scent of desert and sun filling his nostrils, a warm breath against his mouth.

Ichigo closed his eyes as Shirosaki kissed him. Slowly and delicate. As if Ichigo was the most wonderful thing on the world and the man was afraid of hurting him. As if he was something worth protecting and caring for.

Ichigo trembled. A warm feeling spreading on his chest and numbing his reason. And so Ichigo answered back. Tilting his head to his side and opening his mouth invitingly, tasting the other with timid strokes of his tongue, and hums from his mouth. Exploring and also delighting in the other's soft and tender lips.

Shirosaki's arms left his wrist and curled around his waist, protective but also caging him against his body, the dagger pressing between them with sharp edges, their mouths finally taking what they had tried to deny themselves all these weeks.

Ichigo sighted elated by the mere little contact.

Shirosaki sucked on his lower lip, and suddenly, Ichigo found himself kissing the other more demanding, the doubt and uncertainty from the beginning leaving place to the passion and desire Ichigo had seen in Shirosaki's eyes all those nights together and now feeling it himself. It left him breathless. His guardian nibbled, licked and claimed all that was Ichigo's mouth with an intent focus, as if he could spend days just exploring his mouth. Raising a hand from Ichigo's wais to tilt his face in the perfect angle, Shirosaki devoured his mouth in an open-mouthed kiss that had Ichigo moaning in seconds.

It felt perfect.

This was so different from the other night with Grimmjow. Shirosaki was a slow building teasing orgasm while Grimmjow had been frenzied and rough passion. Ichigo felt himself let go, the worry on his shoulders loosening, the tension that had been sparkling between them since that first night weeks ago suddenly banishing.

Until a loud boom resounded in the palace.

Separating from Shirosaki suddenly alarmed, Ichigo turned to the window again, his mind suddenly focusing on his people with panic and regret, and saw the revels enter the palace below them like a dock breaking finally apart.

A massive weave of people spilled from the front gate, killing the guards destroying the statues and gardens, and laughing in madness. Ichigo had never seen something like that. A crowd so crazy it was destroying itself as comrades turned against each other. It looked like one of his nightmares. It looked like the end of the world.

Their time had run off.

This was his end.

He turned towards his guard.

Shirosaki was looking at him with the desire still plain in his gaze, his lips reddened and biteable, his clothes messed and hair tangled, but his golden eyes looked tense and worried. They both knew what this last breach into the palace meant. Death. The end. Ichigo won't come out of this alive. He was the Pharaoh.

Shirosaki tried to reach for him again, his face again getting closer to Ichigo's.

Ichigo stepped back ignoring the gesture.

Without saying anything, he turned his back to the window and headed for the throne room. _He was a Pharaoh_. If he had to fall, he would do so like a King. As his proud bloodline had done before him. As it was expected of him. His sisters...Ichigo didn't want to think about them. Rukia, Renji and Zaraki knew him, and would protect them. They...they would be fine. Everything was fine.

He walked.

From the large windows on the halls leading to the throne room the city could be seen. The sounds of rocks breaking apart, and the laughter of the revels could be heard, the smell of burned hair and rotten blood was clear in the air, the chill of the darkness, the unease on his chest.

What had come of their great civilization? Would this really be their end?

The world had turned inside out in less than a month. He wanted to mourn in frustration, for his country, for his people, for his dead father, for himself and his failure... but his pride prevented him.

Instead he just _walked_ into the throne room.

If they wanted him dead, he would die, but he would do it with his head held high, he won't let them see the fear, the unease, the desperation or defeat he felt. Reaching the throne of gold and exotic woods, Ichigo sat arrogantly it. He summoned one of his bored-disgusted faces, he arranged himself into a reclined relaxed position, a hand under his chin, gold and jewels shining on his skin. An unbeatable and unreachable King. His mind also shielded. He suppressed all emotion, no fear, anger or defeat, he was a king and he was above it all.

That was what his father had taught him all those years ago. It that was what he tried to do now at the end of all things.

It was harder than he had expected.

"They're here," Shirosaki whispered by his side not having abandoned him for even a moment. He looked serious now, more serious than Ichigo had ever seen him.

The fact that the man was still at his side and that he hadn't ran away calmed him for some reason. It spoke of loyalty. It spoke of a thing that could have grown up between them two and became beautiful. Maybe what Ichigo had been looking for all this time.

It would never happen now.

A shrieking lament spread through the room as the doors swivelled open, breaking on their hinges and falling to the ground with a heavy thud. A shrill laugh was heard as Grimmjow entered the throne room for the first time with a crazed look on his face.

The world lost its luminosity, as if a dark cloud had hidden the sun. The pressure of the air increased as the man continued to chuckle and approach them. A conqueror on his last battle. A predator about to rip his prey. He had a sharp elegant sword in one hand dripping blood all over the marble floors, and his naked chest was stained with ash and gore. He was still wearing black, black pants, black boots, black belts, like the world around them obscuring by the second.

His eyes and hair however shone pure unnatural electric blue. Ichigo hadn't noticed the colouring the other night on the darkness, his thoughts and mind occupied on other matters. It was however stunning now at day. A handsome sight in the face of a wild attractive warrior.

Suddenly, as he neared Ichigo seated position, Grimmjow's eyes sifted towards his and towards his guardian. The smirk on his face vanished as if it had never existed, and his gaze turned _homicidal_. The pressure in the room increased even more making it hard to breathe as Grimmjow finally stopped in front of the throne with his sword dripping that red liquid.

"Very funny" he said with a lethal calm tone, one that would made people cry "Is this some kind of bad joke? What the hell are you doing here, Osiris? You were supposed to be on the other fucking side!"

"Like you?" Shirosaki muttered besides Ichigo.

Grimmjow roared. Loudly. The sound unlike anything heard before on the mortal world.

Ichigo however paled for a completely different reason.

Understanding suddenly flickered through his mind. The shadows, the power. People had been talking about Grimmjow and how he was supposed to be a god, Set, the lord of chaos and destruction. Why couldn't be more gods walking among them?

Shirosaki and Osiris. The god of the dead. The god who lived in a land where the sun didn't reach. Black on white. Bleached colours. Why...hadn't he told him? Why hadn't he done something to stop all this? Have this all been a game for him?

Ichigo tried to say something, ask and try to loosen the betray now filling in his chest, but the two men before him prevented him from even speaking.

"Fuck off " Grimmjow shouted. "This is _none_ of your business"

"Of course, it is. We made a promise, Grimmjow. _All of us_. We swore we wouldn't mess with the stupid mortals." Shirosaki said, his body calm and relaxed, unlike his angry golden eyes who were slowly murdering Grimmjow "We agreed that one of us was enough to rule this side!"

Shirosaki rose an arm to put on Ichigo shoulder. Horus, the god of light, the one that brought peace and order into the world. Ichigo trembled. Too many things. Too many things at the same time.

"Don't touch him" Grimmjow warned.

Shirosaki didn't move his hand.

"You broke the agreement, you dipshit!" Shirosaki continued "You just needed to do _one_ fucking thing with your life, just one, and we could all live our lives. But no, Grimmjow is to fucking stupid to obey _even one stupid rule_."

Ichigo started to shiver. Grimmjow in front of them flinched, his eyes and posture becoming even more violent. Defensive. An accident about to happen.

Shirosaki just continued with a sarcastic pissed tone as if he couldn't notice. "And now they send _me_ to end to your sorry existence and fix it all. Well done smartass, so proud of you. As if I had nothing better to do, as if things couldn't get even more complicated"

Ichigo could felt Shirosaki's eyes on him. Meaningful. His hand was still on his shoulder. A heavy weight, fingers clinging to him as if afraid to let go. As if afraid of the repercussions and of what Ichigo would do.

Grimmjow observed the small exchange. A different kind of violence suddenly lighting his features.

"I said don't you dare touch him!"

In the blink of an eye, Grimmjow was launching himself at Osiris with his sword raised. In the next second, Shirosaki unsheathed his own sword, a white elegant and thin blade, and stopping Grimmjow's blade with ease.

Ichigo blinked.

The class of the two gods made the whole palace tremble to its core, walls broke, decorations fell, Ichigo was shaken on the throne but he didn't seem to notice as his mind kept thinking, trying to process all the information.

Darkness and shadows danced on the room, the decorated beautiful walls felt in pills of rubbish long with part of the ceiling, but no one seemed to notice. The two beasts were prepared to murder each other, the clash of their swords ringed over the room as they lunged, dodged and cursed with hard quick moves.

Grimmjow opened his legs to maintain a better balance and raised his sword pointing his tip at Shirosaki's throat. Deadly, angry, with no control, just plain and raw destruction. Shirosaki dodged the attack, he pushed Grimmjow's blade away and kicked his chest hard, elegant and certain, like death itself.

Grimmjow laughed, his eyes turning again huge and crazed.

"I'm killing you" he said spiting blood to the floor "I'm fucking killing you!"

He lunged again. And again. Shirosaki defended, he dodged, attacked and punched back. But it was to no avail. The blue headed idiot always seemed to come back, as if he was an enraged animal, always striking, kicking and returning to bite. It was a stunning battle, Ichigo had never seen one like it, not even from Zaraki, quick and deadly moves, elegant and graceful technique, no regard for pain or survival.

Just a primal and world changing fight.

Something inside him longed to join them, kick his own frustration into the battle, punch them both for what they were doing to his land, and regain his balance. Other part of him was shocked at what he was seeing, as the same foundation of the world seemed to break in front of his eyes. It was magnificent. It was terrifying.

The blows flew, the swords clashed, the wind screamed, and thunder roared outside the palace. Grimmjow threw a blow at Shirosaki head and it finally connected. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, the revolutionary launched himself towards the guardian, his sword raising in a deadly strike.

Shirosaki would not be able to stop it and they all could see it. Grimmjow was going to win. The world would end. Death would die and Life would also cease to exist.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop before Ichigo's eyes, as if trying to give him more a moment more to think.

He remembered Shirosaki kiss just minutes ago, calm, and warm and lovingly, as if Ichigo was all he needed. He also remembered Grimmjow's wild, forceful and desperate one.

Ichigo understood.

The uneasiness he had felt all day vanished.

He stood up from the throne.

He advanced as the time kept moving impossibly slow, and put his body between the two gods, right between Shirosaki and the sword. He watched Grimmjow smile slowly disappear and become one or horror and understanding as time keep advancing, slow but never stopping. It was too late. Shirosaki was also suddenly trying to reach for him, surprised and horrified too.

_But it was too late_.

Ichigo should return the dagger that had been given to him. He was not going to need it in the place he was going. He should probably give Grimmjow the finger as he died too.

Time returned to its normal pace.

Ichigo hugged Grimmjow as a sword pierced his heart. Oh fuck, it hurt like hell. He should have thought this better, a blow to the head may had been better. He contained the scream and instead kissed Grimmjow's lips. But the man wasn't moving. He seemed to be paralyzed. Ichigo couldn't see his face so close up nor Shirosaki, but he could imagine both their expressions. The two idiots. What the hell have they been expecting? He was Horus, the protector, he was supposed to do this kind of stupid things.

"Stop destroying my kingdom" he said with a strange calmness but pain-tight voice "Assholes"

His knees finally gave in and Ichigo gasped as he felt, and the blade sifted inside him. Two pair of arms grabbed him instantly, stopping the fall, and Ichigo allowed them to lower him to the floor slowly.

He finally saw their faces. They were kind of funny, all shocked and shit. And he had tried so hard to look regal and competent when the gods were like this? What a waste of his time. Ichigo coughed in a silent chuckle and blood spread over Grimmjow's cheek.

His vision was getting blurry.

"I hope you are happy with your throne now" he told Grimmjow, as the blue eyes roamed over his face, his hands trying to stop the blood flow on his chest and trying to save a life that was clearly fading.

Ichigo could feel his clothes becoming wet from his own blood. It was a gross feeling. The jewels and expensive fabrics would be now waster forever, not that it mattered, but it was still a loss. Ichigo tried to breathe too but his chest's muscles didn't seem to answer. Strangely, now on the hands of death and chaos, letting out his last breath, he was beginning to understand everything with a strange detachment.

Shirosaki, Grimmjow, and himself. The three side of the same problem.

Ichigo turned his head slightly to watch to Shirosaki who was frozen too and looking at the blood around them with surprise in his eyes. Shouldn't he be used to this? As the god of death and all that? Ichigo took the golden dagger still between his fingers, the one with the skull on the scabbard, and pushed it back to Shirosaki with numb fingers.

"You shouldn't try to kill your family" he told him "No matter how annoying they are. You won't be able to judge souls again"

Shirosaki flinched behind him and looking at him with glassy surprised eyes. As if he hadn't expected him to know. Ichigo wanted to roll his own eyes. He was given a strange black dagger the same time two gods fought on his palace. Coincidence? No, it had been intentional. Shirosaki had wanted him to kill Grimmjow, because he himself couldn't. _Bastard._

Ichigo's vision began to turn black.

"No" the blue haired man said in front of him, his voice small and scared, as his trembling hands now caressing Ichigo's face "No, please, no"

Grimmjow was panicking as if something precious had been taken away from him. Ichigo understood it too, as he understood Shirosaki, and as he understood himself. He had seen the loneliness in Grimmjow's eyes that strange night they had shared, he had seen the doubt too, and the strange hope in them as he jumped out of his room. Grimmjow had found something in him, something important, and he had now lost it forever.

Maybe this would teach him to treasure things instead of destroying them. Maybe Shirosaki won't need to kill him and could befriend a member of his family. Maybe they would learn from each other, heal together, overcome their differences together.

Ichigo felt his consciousness fade with that little hope, merge with the blackness, and finally, die.

* * *

There are a few things I want to explain in this chapter. First of all Nell, I know she is out of character but it's on purpose. She, as the rest of humans and living things is affected by Grimmjow's power of destruction and chaos, that's why she is so bloodthirsty and weird. Ulquiorra was too like this, but it affected him in a different way.

Secondly, I want to introduce you guys to Osiris, the god of dead, he is the green guy on the Egyptian paintings, he is Horus father and Seth brother, as I said before they are all family, but we are gonna consider them magical family, no bond and blood related family ok? Say no to incest XD

And that's all, I hope you guys liked the chapter~

Explain nell situation, warn for gore. Explain Osiris


	4. Chapter 4

Well, dudes, I don't know what happens with this website, but the comments comapred to the views and the readers it's kind of low, so, comments? Love to the poor writer? Support and a signal that you have likes this? Do you know what that is?! Then do it assholes!

* * *

Darkness surrounded him. Dense and light at the same time. Calm and final. His body felt numb, from the tip of his toes to the crown of his head, and he couldn't move nor breathe. He realized he didn't want to do it either, he was comfortable there, as if he belonged to this place of soft shadows and liquid ashes. A place without pain, without worries, simply the warm darkness rolling and caressing him, as the soft hugs from his mother.

_'__Ichigo'_ murmured a soft metallic voice between the folds of the shadows, scraping and to loud in the silent place.

He frowned. He knew the word that the voice whispered, he knew it had a meaning, and that it was important. But he couldn't understand it. Moreover, the voice had disturbed the stillness and peace of darkness, and ruined his peace. His body, still submerged in blackness, stretched lazily, turned and walked away from the voice, going deeper into the darkness.

'Ichigo,' the voice murmured again, alarmed but following him. Not disappearing. He didn't want to hear it, so he moved away even faster, with his body moving through the black smoke like on dense water.

As he went deeper, the darkness stopped being so soft and undulating, and soon it became harsh and hard, like charcoal, like obsidian diamonds. It hurt him as he passed by, as he walked over the edges and blackened knifes, as if it was urging him to run even faster.

His body suddenly screamed in agony in the darkness, the sounds escaping his mouth starting to fill the silence and turn it scary and terrible. He had made a mistake. The darkness began to drive his claws into him with glee, trying to devour and take him and make him disappear. It reached into his body finding skin, then muscle, then bone. Then it went even deeper.

_'__ICHIGO' _the voice murmured loudly, suddenly in his ears.

Something luminous closed around his wrist, the claws and blackness under his skin quickly disappeared, driven away from the light as if scared by it. Ichigo breathed with a body ripped to shreds, his eyes closed not wanting to open. The strange voice had reached him, but, why had he been running away from it? It felt warmth, and welcoming and so full of light. The darkness had been calm, it had been peaceful, but this was...life.

And as it pulled him away and away from that place, Ichigo allowed it.

...oOo…

Ichigo opened his eyes with a sudden motion. Startled awake. He soon sat feeling his heart beating fast, too fast, anxious and panicked, as if he had been running, getting away from something horrible that was still so close to him.

He looked around feeling haunted.

The room he was into was different from anything he had ever seen. It was a room older than the world itself, more powerful and necessary than any other place in the universe. It had huge torches illuminating black obsidian walls, it had golden and emerald green hieroglyphs covering every surface. The little symbols even glowed and pulsed with a strange old magic. There were women on white cloths weeping and kneeling in sorrow, there were regal gods pained with animal heads and judging eyes, there were skulls, snakes, there was death, blood, tears, and loss.

Ichigo looked away, and his gaze moved to the ceiling. A dark mass that looked like water was suspended over his head, as pure and as black as the nightmare he had been escaping from. As he watched, a red drop of blood slid up his chin and nose, and fell into the dark pond above his head as if pulled by it. The surface undulated with a soft ripple, and then, it returned to its previous still state.

Ichigo frightened by the origin of the drop looked down at himself.

Blood gushed from every pore of his skin crating a big puddle around his figure. His clothes were soaked, his nails crusted with the dry liquid. However, the puddle seemed too big, it reached the four corners of the room and his ankles, how was he even alive after losing so much? Wait, was he alive?

"Mortal" called the metallic voice from his dream, hypnotic and dead and known.

Ichigo turned around to face the figure staring down at him. He was tall, strong, and as extravagant as the room they were in. The green mask, with the delineated black eyes and lips covered with pure gold, hid his face, but the long white tunic and the two sceptres on his hands however made him unforgettable. Ichigo's mind went blank as his lips spoke the name of the creature in front of him.

"Osiris"

The room seemed to tremble, the light of the torches shook, and the figures on the walls seemed to move and scream.

"Yes," replied the masked deity, the most adored god on all Egypt, the one who granted peace and a passage to the other life, if you completed his test " I am the god of death. I am the one who decided who lives and who ceases to exist. I am the master of all souls."

Another bloody drop fell back to the ceiling from Ichigo's forehead and it rippled again. Ichigo shuddered. The god's eyes stayed focused on him, golden on black, intent and hard.

"This is my world, mortal. Here, each soul is judged and weighted for it's worth. If it's seemed righteous, the soul would return to the living and the circle eternal of reincarnations, but if it's judged too corrupt, it would be annihilated so that it doesn't infect the world with its rot. That is the only way the balance can be kept"

And then Ichigo saw it, behind the god, a large scale of pure gold with two huge plates held by a thin rope. It was decorated with the same symbols from the walls, it glowed with power, and it made Ichigo want to cry from the beauty of it.

Then, as if mocking its greatness, in one of the magnificent golden plates there was a simple white little feather. _Maat's_ feather, the goddess of truth. It looked so fragile and weak that it seemed even vulgar to be inside such a majestic scale.

The other plate, as the legends told, was empty.

"This is my world," Osiris repeated, placing a pale hand on the scale "and these are my rules."

Ichigo knew what was expected from him. So he stood up. Bloodied, shattered, and well, _dead_. He shouldn't look very worthy right now, not very 'kingly'. However, as he approached the balance, Osiris didn't move to let him step into it. Instead he stared at him, the golden eyes of the mast not revealing anything.

"What?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Why are you here?" Osiris asked him, his voice sounding annoyed, confused, sad "You, Kurosaki Ichigo, are not part of my world, nor abide by my rules. You are much more"

And suddenly, Ichigo remembered it all. His kingdom, his dad, the fight, the kisses, his death. The words spoken before a sword pierces his heath. Raising his head, he finally recognized the man he was staring at.

"Shirosaki"

"Osiris" the other corrected.

"What's happening?" he asked, realizing something had to be wrong for the other to do this.

"We can't let you die" Osiris answered slowly "One of us has to lead the mortals at all times. You died, but you left no one behind to take your place. No heir, nor relative that could stand to such power"

"My sisters?"

"Too weak. Too young"

Ichigo nodded. His father had been a strong and powerful man who had led and won several battles and done what needed to be done. Ichigo too had been trained to take such a roll. But his sisters were different. They were more like their mother had been, kind and loving. Yuzu cried when Ichigo hurt himself while training. Karin could fight, she even had a mean side that Ichigo adored, but she was no leader, she won't lead armies to cavalry. It truly left him with no one else.

"What about Grimmjow? He is a god too, he is already there" he said.

"Pffft, please" Ichigo could almost see the man rolling his eyes behind the mask "The world will end within a day with him ruling it"

"You?" he asked ignoring the comment.

"I already have a world to rule" he said shrugging and signalling to the room "It has to be you Ichigo. You, or a random guy who could stand the power of Horus inside him, and who will bring an end to your dynasty and start a new one"

"You already have a man" he said understanding.

"Yes"

"Then, why all this bullshit?" Ichigo asked frowning. Why was he stopping him from using the balance and beginning the trial for his soul.

"We are not monsters Ichigo, you are one of us, were are giving you an option" he said, approaching him and caressing his cheek briefly, his fingers coming out bloody, red drops on white skin.

"I have never felt like a god" Ichigo said lowering his head.

"That was also part of the original deal we made. When walking between mortals, you had to become a mortal. Your powers bring pace and light to the world, but you can't use them willingly, like the floor that supports civilization, or the mountains that support the sky, you will support the world and all us without even knowing it"

Ichigo nodded. Shirosaki hugged him, with a hand on his nae and the other on his waist. Tenderly, as if he had missed him. He hugged him for way too long, as drops of blood felt to the ceiling and as his white tunic got dirtied too. Ichigo, after a moment, hugged back, knowing this could be the end, the last time he saw this man. Would he take his mask away if he asked him? Would he let him kiss him again?

"You have two options" Shirosaki said after a moment, separating from him and looking fixedly at the puddle of blood.

Ichigo glanced down and saw the blood change, and images began to appear. A man very similar to him was cultivating the land among bright green mountains. At his side appeared the image of a woman with orange hair and a pure and happy smile, beautiful and kind. A small child was pulling at her hair affectionately, lovingly. The family wasn't rich, their clothes looked poor, their house was small, but they looked happy. Very happy.

"You can reincarnate again and start a new life" Shirosaki said, raising his head from the images at his feet, his tone serious and dark again. "You will be happy, and leave a peaceful life, I assure you"

Ichigo observed the images move, the woman hug the man, the man lift the child on his shoulders. It looked like the life he had always wanted. Without having to make decisions that costed lives, without a bigger more than cultivating a piece of field, with someone who loved him by his side, and a family to care for.

"The other option?"

"You can return to the life you had have before. You can be our saviour, our leader returned from dead itself. I will help you kick Grimmjow ass this time, and we could rebuild our land. You could become our greatest pharaoh in history"

"You are talking hypothetically, aren't you?" Ichigo asked, noticing the phrasing.

"...Yes" Shirosaki said, looking down at the blood too "With Grimmjow there I can't predict a future. We could also lose too, civilization could fall, we could all die too"

Ichigo understood. It was a decision between a life of happiness and no responsibility against a life of risk, hardship and probably pain. The pain was almost certain, he had already been fucking stabbed. Stupid Grimmjow. He wanted to kiss him again.

"Your answer?" Shirosaki probed, slow fingers tracing the curve of his neck.

He knew what his answer would be. He smiled sure of himself.

"The second one. To go back"

The god looked at him. Scrutinizing him in silence behind the mask, as if he just couldn't understand him. Ichigo just smiled at him more. Until Shirosaki finally sighted, took off his stupid mask, and pulled him up for a kiss.

Ichigo kissed back, his arms coming up to the god's shoulders, as the blood, the terror and the doubts finally disappearing from his mind. This was what he wanted. To protect his sisters and his people. To rule them and prove himself. To kick Grimmjow's ass until he understood and apologized for what he had done.

He kissed back and this time, Shirosaki was the one moaning against his mouth. His hands curving around his waist possessively. Their tongues tasting and wanting to make up for the lost time. Shirosaki kissed him as if he was scared, he would disappear again, as if he had been terrified himself. So Ichigo spend the following minutes chasing that fear away.

As they separated, Shirosaki was looking at him intently, almost angry. Ichigo bit his nose with a smile, and the other grumbled.

"So be it" the god finally said separating.

A warm light began to shine all over Ichigo's body, as if it was illuminated inside, the walls vanished, the balance dissolved in the air, the blood seemed to come flowing back to his body. Ichigo felt...alive, his body started to dissolve in the light, as if pulled away by a strange force.

"Shirosaki" Ichigo called to his dead guard "Do know that Grimmjow kissed me once?"

The gaze of the other suddenly turned murderous "Oh, yes"

Ichigo smirked at him evilly.

"I might want him to do it again" he confessed.

As the last part of his soul broke apart to be remade again into his own body, Ichigo saw the pale male blink and then a look of horror and wonder replace his face.

"What?"

...oOo...

Ichigo opened his eyes again into another world. The ceiling of the throne room stared back at him full of golden decorations and bright colours. All his senses hurt. His skin felt too sensitive for the air in the room, the thunder still resonating in the sky made his ears ring, his eyes hurt from the intensity of the day light, and his mouth still tasted of blood.

Wonderful.

However, the pain was gone, and he was alive. He felt nothing where a sword had stabbed him through the chest. There was no pool of blood around him, no residual fogginess on his mind. Nothing. It all looked as if he had just fallen asleep and then woke from a nightmare to continue with his life. He was kind of disappointing.

Then he noticed the man looming above his body looking confused.

His hands were still gripping a blood dripping sword, his black trousers were coated with dirt and gore, and the rest of him was as gorgeous as Ichigo remembered. Blue soft hair, tempting muscles, and deadly sky-blue eyes. The man however was tense, too tense, his breathing fast and panicked. He stared at Ichigo without blinking, as Ichigo finally stirred and sat up.

"What is this? Some kind of trick?" he said, his head whipping around to glare at Shirosaki, who was looking at them both with a confused and analysing gaze, as if he was studying a math problem.

"It's done Grimmjow" Ichigo said, his voice sounding rough but not too hoarse "you lost."

"I killed you!" the man still kneeling over him said, his eyes opening as if he was gloating and at the same time terrified by the fact.

"And I came back" Ichigo retorted smiling.

Grimmjow frowned and stood up again, pointing his sword in Ichigo's direction.

"I can kill you again" he threatened. "Take the throne, be the sole ruler of this land"

Ichigo just moved his head back exposing his throat to the blade. His gaze challenging while his smirk just spread across his face.

"Would you really do it?" he challenged back.

Grimmjow flinched. He looked away, he looked back at him, violence and murder in every line of his body. He looked at Shirosaki who had not moved from his position away from them, and who was now smiling conspiratorially. He looked at Ichigo again, and then he seemed to deflate.

"...No" he finally answered, lowering his sword to his side. The weapon crashed to the floor with an empty metallic echo. Defeated. Broken. Like it's owner.

Grimmjow looked like a man who had lost a purpose, a purpose he didn't know he had hated from the beginning. He looked alone, powerful and deadly, but incredibly alone.

Ichigo stood up. He faced the man, approaching him as a man approaches a wounded beast. He rose a hand to take his hand, but the other just swatted him away, stepping back. He glared at him.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo started.

"Fuck you" the other hissed, retreating another step.

Ichigo just followed, finally grabbing a wrist and pulling him into his body to hug his waist. Grimmjow was taller than him, broader and all tensed up and aggressive. He struggled against Ichigo's embrace, like a caged beast, but the king didn't let him get off.

"It's ok Grimmjow, it's done"

"It is not okay!" the other shouted in his face, gripping his shoulders back, his fingers punishing on his skin "I am the god of chaos and destruction, if I don't bring chaos and destruction, I'm _useless! _What is a useless god good for? I will disappear!"

Ichigo hugged him more firmly, listening to the other ragged breath, and the rapid pulse of his heart.

"I am a god and I can't use my powers" he whispered.

Grimmjow flinched "That's not…"

"It is the same" he said, looking at the revolutionary straight in the eyes "You are not going to disappear and fade away. You don't need to keep doing this"

Grimmjow looked at him doubting, hope and incredulity mixing in his face. As if he couldn't believe Ichigo was real. Ichigo stared back, trying to look convincing and sure. He knew Grimmjow wouldn't disappear, if saddened him but the world needed chaos and destruction as much as peach and order, it was the way of the world, if was the way humanity grew.

Suddenly, Grimmjow was kissing him. Passionate and desperate and angry. Ichigo's hearth jumped with happiness, and he kissed him back, with a little moan of appreciation.

On the corner, Shirosaki groaned.

The kiss this time ended quick, the feelings and the whole situation overpassing them both. It was a lot to take in. When Grimmjow pulled back after a few seconds and instead hugged Ichigo, the king didn't complain, instead he just hugged back and smiled in victory at Shirosaki who was approaching them both.

"You are just a big soft kitty, aren't you?" Shirosaki said, joining the hug by passing an arm over Grimmjow's shoulder, and ruffling Ichigo's hair with the other.

"I will slit your throat open when you sleep and hang you from your own intestines" Grimmjow said, not moving from where he was hugging Ichigo a bit too possessively. "Asshole"

"Aww, such endearing promises" the albino said kissing Grimmjow blue bloodied hair "And here I was thinking you hated me"

"Why would you think that?" Grimmjow said also dropping into sarcasm, and glaring at the smirking Shirosaki "And stop touching him"

"Why? You jealous?" Shiro said faking surprise "I can touch you too, you know"

Grimmjow growled surprised, and tried to punch the albino as he tried to grab at his ass. Ichigo smiled stepping back, having a feeling that at least, he had done something good. His capital was destroyed, several of his people had died, Grimmjow would have to make up for the slaughter he had caused, but the main problem had been solved, it won't happen again, he had survived his first catastrophe, and could begin to rebuild from the ashes.

* * *

First of all, known that the balance ritual, where the the soul is weighted against the feather it's not exactly like this. There is another god called anubis (The one with the dog head) that participates in it and normally inclines the scales in the mortals favour.

About the smut, I know it has been promised, I know you are waiting for kinky threesome god sex or whatever, and I kindly remind you that there is still a chapter left in this story, and that comments make me happy.

See you~


	5. Chapter 5

Well, this is the end my friends, I hope you enjoy it, cos it's heeellla long.

* * *

A year have passed since the capital had been destroyed and turned into a smouldering pile of rocks. Some of the houses of common folk and most of the big temples were still being rebuilt, and new architects and masons arrived at the city every day to help with the task. Commerce and craftsmen had also been affected by the destruction of the docks and main roads, and although people had been rebuilt them all quickly, Ichigo didn't know if the city would be able to become again the wonder it had once been. The gardens and fields next to the Nile were growing, livestock and shepards again walked the golden dunes next to the city, but it all looked subdued, as if his people were still unsure of what to expect.

Maybe it was time to move the capital to another place. Ichigo couldn't welcome ambassadors and dignitaries in a city that looked scared and traumatized. He didn't want to abandon his people, but he also needed to take care of other parts of his empire.

The world continued to move on no matter what had happened.

In the palace, Renji had abandoned his position as his Vizier and had moved to Tebas with Rukia to take care of problems there. Ishida, and annoying man too strict and too traditional for Ichigo's liking, was his new advisor and seemed to be doing a pretty good job with politics, if the hundreds of meeting he had each week were any indicator. Karin had entered the army under Kempachi, stubborn as ever to be able to protect herself should another war come their way. Yuzu was the most solicited person at the parties of the surviving nobility, her smile and kind demeanour worked like a healing salve after the scars of war.

They seemed happy. Everyone seemed to cope with what had happened in one way or another. It made Ichigo a bit self-conscious because he had never been happier than now.

The doubts from a year ago had disappeared, now, he knew he was a capable leader able to lead his people into another golden age. His mourning over his father and his past had also subdued with time, the little tomb where he had been buried was now a symbol to his people, and a reminded for him and his sisters of the things they should appreciate and fight for.

The two gods by his side, death and chaos, were also annoying, funny, and everything Ichigo had ever wanted.

Shirosaki was still his bodyguard, silently protecting him in meetings or when he had to go out of the city, but he had also taken over the armies after Kempachi's retirement. The easy banters of the soldiers, the trainings, the late drinks at bars, it all looked natural for the god of death. The simple pleasure of life also seemed to fascinate him, and he was always ready for trying new things and experiences, as if he had been starved for them.

Grimmjow however was a special case. Even though no one knew who he really was and his identity was kept a secret, after the murders and destruction he had caused, he just couldn't return to a normal life. He had needed to pay, the problem was that, as a god, there was not a lot of things they could do to him. So Ichigo, after a little thought, had decided that he would serve in one of the temples he had destroyed as one of the lowest priests. He would have to endure a day of servitude for every person he had killed.

It was supposed to humble him and make him appreciate life more, it was also a way to keep him protected and contained if something happened. It would probably take years, but Grimmjow had accepted the deal which was the meaningful part. And if Ichigo had to guess by Grimmjow traumatized looks and Urahara smiling eyes, things were going just fine with the plan.

He sighed amused at the memory as he again entered the bath room to take his nightly bath and relax after another intense day.

The servant girls smiled at him kindly and bowed respectfully. A year ago, they all had been wearing transparent clothes, enticing jewellery and way too much perfume, trying to lure him into their beds. Now however, knowing his tastes, they just smiled at him like knowing friends, and approached to take his clothes off without even a sultry glance.

Ichigo thanked it, he had never known what to do with all those hormones and presenting nipples.

He allowed them to take the golden heavy collars away, the white loincloth and the bracelets on his arms. Then, he let them help him into the little pool on the room's floor that was already filled with warm water, blue lotus flowers, Nile roses, and bubbles.

The bath chamber was one of Ichigo's favourite rooms in the palace. With low ceilings and white marble walls and floors, only he and his personal servants were allowed to enter the place. There were plants on the corners, papyrus and hight palms growing healthy thanks to the sun light entering from the open windows and the humidity of the place. Right now, late at night, there were torches and little fires lighting and warming the place, and creating an intimate and peaceful ambient.

There was also a little thin mattress on the floor a few steps away from the pool. He was ritually massaged there after each bath with scented oils and the hands of the assigned servant. Today, there was also a little tray of food with honey candies, figs and dates waiting for him next to the mattress, as if the servants had noticed he hadn't even had time for diner.

Ichigo smiled pleased. He _did_ love to take baths.

Submerging himself into the water when the servant signalled him, Ichigo let them rub his body with the soapy wash clothes from head to toe. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, submerged on the scents, the warmth water, and peaceful desert night. After a while, they made him submerge again and step out of the pool now completely clean. He followed easily, letting them dry and lay him face down on the massaging bed so they could pour some of the oil into his skin.

It was then, as an old muscular woman leaned above him, when a powerful presence filled the room making him smile happily. Opening his eyes, he observed Grimmjow enter the room as if he belonged there and had every right to step in the pharaoh personal bath. He was wearing the tunic from the temple, a horrible thing of blue and black that Urahara made him wear probably to torture him.

He looked hella tired.

Grimmjow soon reached the edge of mattress where he was lying and signalled at the servant girls out the room out with a gesture of his head and a pissed grunt. The girls sighted, but they said nothing and quickly left the place as if it was a normal occurrence. It actually was. They were more than used to this, and Ichigo should probably worry about it.

Once out, Grimmjow got out of the stupid blue tunic, undid the sandals, his underwear, and approached a naked and lounging Ichigo to kneel on the little mattress next to him.

"You are late" Ichigo told him, a smile playing on his lips as he observed the other man sniff one of the bottles of oil, spread a bit on his hands testing, and quickly start massaging it into Ichigo's back with eagerness.

Ichigo nearly purred as strong fingers worked his tired muscles. Closing his eyes, he picked one of the dark dates, and popped it into his mouth.

"Blame Urahara" Grimmjow answered, his hands sliding easily over Ichigo's back and plump ass thanks to the oil "I swear he does it on purpose"

Ichigo just grumbled amused and leaned his head above his hands enjoying the massage. Big warm hands dug into his shoulders, his ribs, and lower back with practised motions and slow strokes. Strong callused fingers dropped quickly to squeeze his ass checks and then his caress his legs with a clear focus. Slowly, Ichigo felt his body began to wake, the promise of what would happen next clear on his mind.

"Turn back up" Grimmjow ordered.

Ichigo complied.

Grimmjow eyes were dangerously dark on his skin, concentrated and focused on every shiver and touch he produced. It made Ichigo squirm as big hands fondled again his body from head to toe, playing a special attention to his now waking dick, and sensitive nipples, and making Ichigo gasp at the amazing friction.

He stretched, he arched, and soon Ichigo raised into a seated position to stop Grimmjow's hands, before anything could begin.

"You are dirty. Let me wash you first" he told him, kissing him quickly on the mouth, his legs opened on either side of the god's body not hiding any reaction from him.

Grimmjow shook his head looking tired and nuzzled against his throat for a second, his hand still caressing his tight "No, I want to finish this first. Later"

"No" Ichigo stood up, ignoring his own naked and aroused state and also Grimmjow's own. There would be time for that later, now Grimmjow needed to relax and get clean.

He pulled the blue haired god into the water along with him with a little protest.

Grimmjow sighted at the contact of the warm scented water against his skin, and his whole body seemed to unlock in a second. Ichigo smiled. This moment always lulled Grimmjow's aggressive side into a tamed cat, and Ichigo loved it.

Taking one of the soapy clothes the girls had been using earlier on him, he started to rub Grimmjow's face and hair with the clothe. Grimmjow closed his eyes and let him clean him, leaning into his hands and sighing peacefully at each contact. Ichigo chuckled. He cleaned his blue damp hair with care, he rubbed the other's neck and chest, and watched the soapy bubbles travel down the other's muscles and chest with interest.

Grimmjow was just striking.

Strong, imposing and perfect, Ichigo could spend hours tracing his soft tanned skin, palming every curve, learning about every scar, revealing in the little gasp Grimmjow would emit when he kissed and tasted it. Ichigo's gaze stroked the ridge of muscles of his abs with a knowing appreciation, he had felt them work personally, tensing into hard rocks as Grimmjow climaxed above him. _Inside him_. He had also had the pleasure of biting and licking the other's dark nipples, the little numbs now slippery and taut before him, ready and biteable and _just there_.

At some point on his scrutiny, Grimmjow opened his eyes and saw his hungry gaze. He did nothing, he said nothing, but moments later, their mouths found one another with hunger, and one of Ichigo's thumbs happily pressed against one of those dark nipples.

Grimmjow's hands instantly curled around his waist, pulling him close, his fingers delicately parting his butt-checks to caress his entrance with no shame and no stupid patience.

Ichigo separated from the kiss. "Not done yet!"

Grimmjow hummed against his head, nuzzling against his hair as if he didn't care, still, he let him finish his work, and let Ichigo scrub him clean as if _he_ was the pharaoh.

After a few more minutes, Grimmjow got down again in the water to clean the last rest of soap, and Ichigo threw the clothe aside. He stood out of the pool with Grimmjow quickly following him and not even caring on drying up.

They were both rock hard now, no time for delays.

As Ichigo signalled Grimmjow to finally lay down on the massage mattress, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the other. Grimmjow was now completely naked, _arouse_d, and waiting under him for his instructions. The tanned muscle, the golden skin, his dark glare, and an aroused body just for him to taste and devour. It was so fucking suggestive. His hair was even plastered to his forehead and messy, water drops still travelled down his skin, and his big cock kept jerking at each one of Ichigo's appreciative peaking.

Ichigo's own cock twitched appreciatively in answer.

Taking one of the oil bottles at random, not being able to wait anymore for this, Ichigo sat down on the tights of the blue haired with ease. Grimmjow opened his eyes startled, probably expecting an actual massage, but his hands quickly ran up Ichigo's tights to hold him in place. In silence and with rapid breathes, they both observed as Ichigo opened the bottle and spread the slippery oil into his palm.

"Fuck" Grimmjow whispered as Ichigo _finally_ clamped that same hand down on both their dicks, starting to rub them together with no preamble "Someone's a bit desperate tonight"

"Yes" Ichigo agreed in a hiss. He had been thinking about this all day.

Grimmjow started to breathe hard under Ichigo's ministrations, his hands clenching on his tights. He soon pulled at Ichigo waist until he lowered down over him, and he could capture his lips in another kiss. "Where is Shiro?"

"Don't know" Ichigo answered back, shuddering as he felt Grimmjow's fingers spread his buttchecks apart again, and start to play with his rim "If he missed this, it's his own fault"

"Agree" Grimmjow said as he kissed his collarbone easily, his lips trailing over Ichigo's throat and up to his jaw to spread little love bites.

One of the hands teasing his entrance disappeared for a moment making Ichigo protest. However, instants later, he felt oil being dripped into his back. Too much oil. The whole fucking bottle. Ichigo grunted disapprovingly. This would get way too messy and dirty. He could already fill the oil dripping down his ribs and into the body below. Down his ass and into Grimmjow waiting hands.

"Asshole" he whispered, as a shudder of pleasure reeked him from head to toe at the feelings of the drops travelling down sensitive parts.

Ichigo's hand between their bodies instantly speed up, and with the oil now added to the mix it all felt way to slick. The oil kept dripping down his sides and ass, and he couldn't help but spread the drops that felt over Grimmjow's body, watching the muscles grow tight and gleam under the torch light. He couldn't help biting a nipple either. Or suck on his neck as his own hips started to move on their own, and his moves started to turn more demanding.

Grimmjow groaned under him and Ichigo finally felt one of those rough fingers plunge inside him to the knuckle. Ichigo shivered, the movement of his hands suddenly stopped thanks to the intrusion and the high moan scaping his lips. Oh god, he loved this part, he loved Grimmjow's hands.

Grimmjow himself chuckled under him.

"Lose" he commented, plunging a second digit right away inside him.

Ichigo moaned as the other scissor him easily and his hips again rutted against the body under him searching for more "And who's fault is that?"

Grimmjow just chuckled again kissing his jaw. "Keep moving your hips Ichigo"

Ichigo complied. Moving forwards and feeling his cock rub against Grimmjow's between their taut oiled bodies. Moving back and feeling those fingers press deeply inside him. Right on the spot he loved the most. Two and then three. Fucking him open with way too much ease. He should probably feel ashamed. He was not.

Ichigo started to pant, he brazed his hands besides Grimmjow's head for support, and rutted into the other body, feeling the pleasure build, feeling the other's eyes track every movement, delight in every breath and gasp from his mouth. Ichigo let him see, shame and self-consciousness forgotten long ago between them. Ichigo gave in into the pleasure, and just put up a show for the other.

He moved his hips shameless, rocking into the other as if his life depended on it, looking into Grimmjow's eyes and letting him see how much he liked this. He spread his legs even more on the mattress, until he could feel everything edge of the other's body under him, until Grimmjow could fill him up with just his fingers without effort. He moaned, he shivered, and he enjoyed it all.

"Ichigo" Grimmjow called him, after a moment of slow teasing touches against his prostate, of moans and shivers and kisses "I want you inside too"

Ichigo's mind blanked for a moment and his masterplan disappeared.

He looked at the blue headed man surprised.

Then Grimmjow opened his own legs under him in a movement that copied Ichigo's own sultry postures, and Ichigo felt he could climax right there. Oh god, he loved when Grimmjow did that, when he was the receiving one, when he let them top and take control. He didn't allow it often. It was a miracle. A wonder. Today was a good day.

"Fuck" separating a bit from the other, Ichigo lowered a hand between Grimmjow's legs and between their bodies eagerly.

Grimmjow moved a bit away from him, opening his legs more and allowing him to do what he wanted, but still with three fingers up Ichigo's ass, as if he had claimed his asshole and didn't want to give it up.

Taking a bit of the oil still spilling over their bodies, Ichigo took his fingers to the other entrance, and pressed one in.

Grimmjow shuddered**, **holding his breath in a pained gasp, but his dick twitched appreciatively at Ichigo's own moan of approval. Ichigo eased back quickly, not wanting to hurt Grimmjow and gathering more of the oil, he then pressed back inside, hitting a point inside the other he already had memorized since their first time doing this.

He had always been a quick learner.

Grimmjow whimpered instantly. His body relaxing and going limp with the pleasure, his features turning content, his mouth opening, and eyes glazing from pleasure. Ichigo licked his lips. He loved doing this to Grimmjow. Happily, he started to fuck Grimmjow open as the other shuddered and twitched with every little move of his fingers inside him.

A second finger worked itself in and then a third. Grimmjow was frowning now, a blush spreading on his face probably ashamed of his own moans, but his breath was ragged, and his cock was hard and heavy between their bodies, spilling precum over his belly. He was handsome, he was the most erotic thing Ichigo had ever seen.

Then Grimmjow seemed to remember his own body, and his own fingers moved inside Ichigo.

Both moaned in unison.

Ichigo lowered his head toward Grimmjow and kissed him open mouthed as they seemed to finally find a rhythm. They fucked each other with knowing fingers, hands caressing faces, and lips, asses, and impossibly hard cocks. Ichigo felt at some point over Grimmjow, the equilibrium hard to maintain in the posture, but they didn't stop. They just kissed harder, and moved faster and moaned louder. The slow cadence turned fast and angrier, as if this was a competition both wanted to win.

"Oh dear" a voice sounded on the room "What a welcoming view"

They both froze and turned to watch Shirosaki standing in front of the pool watching them with a smirk and his arms crossed. He was still wearing his armour from the training fields, leather on rough clothes. With a sword at his waist and riding boots on his feet. He was letting his hair grow long, and now it reached almost his ass. Grimmjow used to mock him about it, but he also spent way too much time caressing it, so he was fooling no one.

Shirosaki however was watching them now pretty interested. Ichigo tried to move a bit back from their tangled position, but he soon realized there was just no way to hide this. And he also didn't need too.

"Sorry" he said quickly "We started without…"

"You took too long" Grimmjow interrupted, his voice and face angry but with a small edge of desperation in him, they had been almost on the brink of an orgasm.

Ichigo curled his fingers inside him experimentally and saw the man gasp. Yeah, they were close. Grimmjow turned his head to Ichigo with a pissed snarl, and also moved his fingers inside him.

Ichigo tried to ignore him.

"Want us to…?"

Shirosaki shook his head, and started to get rid of his armour and weapons, smiling at Ichigo as he dropped dagger after dagger to the floor "No, it's okay, I want to take a bath first, keep on"

And of course, Grimmjow kept on right away, plunging his fingers deep into Ichigo ass as if there wasn't another man looking them with famished eyes. The pharaoh moaned and glared at the man, but Grimmjow only smirked in vengance and continued his assault making him shiver and roll his hips again. So Ichigo did the only thing he could do. He moved them again and positioned himself back over Grimmjow. Then, he took his fingers out of Grimmjow tight ass, and substituted them for his cock.

Grimmjow moaned loud and deep as his body arched under Ichigo, legs suddenly tightening around his waist, and his eyes closing from pleasure. Ichigo marbled at it all, Grimmjow's body had always been the most sensible of the three of them with this kind of things, and he would never tire of seeing him like this.

Ichigo himself gasped at the warm, tight and oh, such eager ass. It seemed to be welcoming him home as if he belonged there, gripping him as if it never wanted him to leave. He whimpered at the sensation, and Grimmjow's body grew even more tight, arching impossibly more, before relaxing back into the mattress panting hard.

"Cute" he heard Shirosaki say from the water where he was now swimming.

Grimmjow gave the man a deadly glare but Ichigo just ignored them and instead rolled his hips hard and deep and into the other. They both whimpered at the sensation. Ichigo's whole body shuddered, his mind blanked, and he knew that instant that he wouldn't last long. He never did when fucking Grimmjow. He took a calming breath and tried again. And again, that tightness, that eagerness, as if the other was trying to milk him dry and claim his dick for himself.

He stopped trying to control the orgasm. Stupid Grimmjow's body.

Grimmjow under him was panting too, but smirking as if knowing perfectly what his body was doing to him. However, before Ichigo could fuck him into oblivion and wipe that smirk of his face, the other just grabbed his shoulder, and turned them until he was the one on top, and riding his dick.

The image was stunning, an imposing man gleaming under the torchlight, with lethal muscles, blue hair and smirking eyes. Aroused, completely naked, and decided to ride him to death and beyond. It was breath-taking. It was also kind of scary.

Ichigo won't be able to survive it.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo warmed between clenched teeth.

The blue headed god only smiled more, and then, torture began. Up and down. Hot and cold. Pleasure and pain. Fuck Grimmjow and fuck his body. Ichigo squirmed, he cursed, he tried to survive and pumped Grimmjow's own hard cock with his hand trying to distract him, but with every thrust of his own hips up and into that welcoming hole, he could feel himself reaching his peak.

It only took him five humiliating thrust for him to climax.

…...

Grimmjow observed the king under him shudder with pleasure as the shocks of an orgasm ripped through his body and muscles twitched. The pharaoh skin was glinting under the oil he had dumped on him and the torchlight, his nipples were taut, biteable and pink, and the muscles of his abdomen and tights tensed as he rode an orgasm Grimmjow himself had inflicted. He could even feel his dick spasming inside him filling him with hot cum.

It felt good to see him like this. Out of control broken and submitted under him, his eyes glazed, his breathing rapid, and his hands gripping Grimmjow's tights as if he didn't want to let him go. It stroke a big part of Grimmjow's ego to be able to make him fall apart so easily with just a few strokes and touches.

He was going to lower down to kiss him back from the peak of pleasure, when he felt cold wet arms circling his waist, a chest collide with his back, and a knowing face appear by his side with an evil and amused grin on his face.

"That was kind of pathetic, Ichigo" Shirosaki commented, now finally out of his own bath, dried and ready to have fun too "Look at poor Grimmjow, he is still rock hard"

Grimmjow shuddered again as cold fingers clenched around his hot dripping cock, and then, tightened hard. He groaned loudly, his head rolling back into the other's shoulder and his whole body shuddering in relief. Fuck, he was so aroused. He had been like this since he had seen Ichigo lounging so sleepy on the mattress being massaged, now with his dick up his ass, he was most than prepared to finish things up.

"Shut up" Ichigo said from under him, blushing bright red under him thanks to Shiro's comment, but also taking his cock out of him leaving him painfully empty.

Grimmjow contained a whine. He needed more not less.

He shuddered feeling the other's essence dripping between his ass checks and down his legs, and his entrance clenching into frustrating nothing. Fuck, he just needed to cum, just a little more and he would be there. Shirosaki's hand gripped his hard cock even tighter, until it was almost painful, and Grimmjow groaned pathetically, his hips bucking in need into the other hands.

"Look at him" Shirosaki said, smirking against Grimmjow neck, his arms hugging him from behind and holding him in place, not letting him move too much "So needy and desperate for a real ride"

"Fuck you" Grimmjow spat at him, his body desperate but his mind still rational and ready for murder.

Shirosaki only bit his earlobe, his hands again relaxing and tightening around his cock as if in torture. "Later my dear"

Grimmjow felt the other's hand finally abandon his cock and go to his hips. He relaxed relieved. Shirosaki could be a real sadist when he wanted to, and Grimmjow still had difficulty trusting him in such vulnerable situations.

It was then when he felt the strong hands of the paler man grip his hips and push him forward, until he was on all fours over Ichigo, with his ass raised in the air before a Shirosaki now smirking evilly at him from behind.

Oh, shit.

He felt the other's hands grip his ass possessive, long fingers digging into muscle with relish and spreading him even more. Then he felt something big and hard press against his already dripping entrance.

"W-wait"

"Ah, so ready for me" the other said leaning over him, licking his own pale lips with a dark look on his eyes "Now be good, and let me give you what you need"

He entered inside him in one quick and swiftly shove. Without care, without delicacy, just thrusting into him as if Grimmjow was his personal sex slave and he had every right for fucking him to death. Grimmjow felt over Ichigo with a yelp of surprise, his mind hating the treatment, but his body loving the big cock finally pressing against his prostate and finally giving him what he had been looking for.

"I'm gonna cut your dick and make you fucking _shallow_ it" he threatened the man behind him when he could control his voice again.

"Kinky" Shirosaki answered, starting to move his hips back and forward, hard and fast, just as Grimmjow loved it.

Grimmjow couldn't help it and instantly started to groan and gasp between the two others, feeling his body fucked raw and perfect, just as he needed it. Ichigo was looking at him with a surprised lustful face and a blush still on his cheeks. He didn't move a bit under him as Grimmjow cursed and shuddered and tried to rise his ass more for Shirosaki to pound into him. He clawed at Ichigo between his hands, he cursed at Shirosaki some more, and just felt the pleasure again building in.

So fucking close.

"Ichigo, open your legs" Shirosaki said after a while, with his voice serious and intent, rough and husky, as the sounds of skin slapping against skin kept filling the place.

Grimmjow, halfway to paradise, but halfway not, understood in a second.

"No" He quickly said.

He won't be able to stand both at the same time. He was a god, but he wasn't made of stone, he was not going to repeat what happened that day. He was not going to give Shirosaki the pleasure.

Ichigo however, did open his legs with understanding also shining on his face, and a strange eagerness shining on his eyes. The fucker. Shirosaki stopped pounding Grimmjow into the mattress for a second and guided his still hard cock into Ichigo's oiled entrance.

"No" Grimmjow said, trying to push away with weak limbs and a disadvantaged position.

"You loved it last time" Shirosaki commented against his ear, his tone tempting and inciting, making Grimmjow's dick twitch in his hand and his ass clench around a perfect huge and heavy cock. Ichigo in front of him gasped at the sight of him, and opened his legs offering himself to be fucked.

"I couldn't move for an hour after!" Grimmjow still protested.

"That's okay" Shirosaki commented

"Yeah" Ichigo agreed. "Absolutely"

Grimmjow pushed inside Ichigo with the help of Shirosaki who was gripping his dick. A hot and silky grip welcomed him, ready with the oil they have been playing with, and known, and used, and perfect. Grimmjow moaned. Ichigo muttered something that sounded happy and content and rolled his hips under him with an eager needy sound. Shirosaki thrusted deep and hard inside Grimmjow, with a loud slapping sound that made his ass burn.

Grimmjow just lost it.

Putting his hands next to Ichigo head, he opened his own knees on the mattress, opened Ichigo's legs with the help of his arms, and started to fuck fast and deep into the welcoming body under him. He felt Ichigo moan in his ear, his oiled hands tried to grip his arms and skidded over his heated skin, his entrance tightened around him with every thrust as if wanting more, as if loving every millimetre of his hard cock. He gave in into him, he fucked him as if they were fucking animals rutting in the forest.

He pulled back.

And felt Shirosaki cock slam home on his prostate, hard and big and hot and everything he had ever wanted. Fingers gripped his waist until it was almost painful, possessive and demanding, a voice whispered teasing nonsense in his ear before biting painfully on his earlobe driving him crazy with lust.

Chaos, this was another kind of chaos and he loved it.

He slammed again into the body under him hearing another loud moan fill the air. He pulled back tightening his ass and feeling wonderfully full. Fingers pinched his nipple, lips pressed against his mouth, a slap vibrated against one of his buttchecks, Ichigo begged for another kiss.

Sex and sweat and passion and lust, and he kept moving between two forces. Control gone. Just his body seeking pleasure and release after way too long. It seemed to go on for hours, but it could have been minutes. He knew he loved every little second of it.

As his body finally eased back into a long seating orgasm, his body seemed to liquify and he finally collapsed in a pile of limbs and people gasping for breath.

…...

Shirosaki pulled back from the body under him and smiled satisfied. He loved seeing Grimmjow like this, breathing hard, unable to move, and with a blissful almost lost look on his face. Passed out after a raw and hard session of sex, control and civilization gone to be substituted by angry and passional pleasure.

He knew the other god needed it too. It was a thing no mortal would understand, not even Ichigo who was the most similar thing to them. The fact was that gods were what they were. Shirosaki was the god of dead, but he also _loved_ death, the last spark of a flame, the last breath exhaled, the smooth edge of a sword against an artery. He was fascinated with life, it was true, but the dark sweet oblivion was a part of himself he couldn't ignore.

Grimmjow was the same, he needed chaos, he needed the destruction. And now, in his tame new life in the temple, the other god didn't have a lot of moments to indulge himself, to let go and relax. That's why Shirosaki had given him this. A wild time, a chaos of movement and pleasure, a time to let go and relax.

He kissed the back of Grimmjow's neck lovingly, flipping him to the side of the mattress delicately and putting him in a comfortable position. Grimmjow glared back at him, the look in his eyes murderous, but he couldn't yet move and his breathe was a crazy furnace, so Shirosaki was safe for now.

Shirosaki kissed his lips slowly, delighting in the wild taste and the shivering of Grimmjow body with every touch. He looked kind of cute like this, not that he would ever tell the man.

"Good job, kittycat, a very nice ass" he couldn't help teasing. He couldn't also help slap that ass again.

"I'm…killing…you" the other manage to mutter between breaths. Still Shirosaki saw the content in the other eyes, the understanding, and sudden ease in the other tensed muscles.

He kissed him again, slower this time, deep, caring and loving, the calmness after the storm, the sweet love after the fight.

Then he turned to Ichigo.

Their dear King was fixed on Grimmjow, eyes filled with desire and lust, his legs were still indecently opened, and an erection was still proud and hard between them. Shirosaki could understand him. Grimmjow didn't bottomed very often, he seemed to prefer a giving position, but it was definitely hot. _Very hot_. His body was the most sensitive of them three, and the sounds, the faces and the way he seemed to lose control if pushed to a limit, was a huge turn on.

Ichigo was good too, not so sensible, not so vocal, but incredible eager and also with an impossible stamina. It seemed to disappear with Grimmjow, but with Shirosaki, well, _they could go at it for hours_.

"Wanna fuck me?" he asked his King.

Ichigo turned his face at him with his eye bulging. He seemed to stammer for an answer. Shirosaki stood up.

"Let's do it on the water, I got dirty again" and he loved the scented water, and the soap, and the warmth.

They got in the pool easily. There was no need for foreplay, but unlike Grimmjow and Ichigo, Shirosaki had not been playing and having fun with the oil, so he still needed some preparation.

Waist deep on the water, he gripped one edge of the marble pool and lowered himself a bit over it, ending with half his body outside the pool and into the floor. The water still rose a bit over his hips and it tickled his skin, but it hid nothing from view.

Knowing what it would cause on Ichigo who had his eyes fixed on him now, and who hadn't said anything yet, he pulled a hand back and down into the water and started to push his fingers into his own entrance preparing himself.

"Fuck" he heard Ichigo curse, and instantly, his King was behind him, hands on his hips and eyes fixed on his little game.

Shirosaki pushed a second finger quickly inside himself, the water helping with all the process, and he moaned loudly so the other two could hear him clearly. The hands on his ass tightened in consequence and he wanted to smile, but he was also starting to feel it too. Fucking Grimmjow had left him more than hard too. He could actually feel the little tightening on the base of his spine, the rush of blood on his ears, the desire to have something bigger inside himself. So, he scissored the fingers inside himself, a slutty demonstration of how much he needed to be fucked, and it all just for Ichigo's eyes.

He heard him whimper this time.

"Shiro, I can…"

"Yes, _please_" he instantly answered, wanting someone else hands on him "Touch me, king, as much as you want"

Instantly he felt fingers pressing inside him along his own, spreading him wide and reading him for what was going to happen. He moaned again, spreading his legs on the pools so he could raise his ass more. Ah, this felt so good. He put his hands on the edge of the pool and started to ride the other's fingers eagerly. Two quickly became three. Three soon stopped to be enough.

"Inside" he moaned as Ichigo finger's pressed inside, not caring to control his reactions, just completely indulging himself in the whole sex experience and knowing his partners loved to the sounds too "King please, I want your cock filling me up"

Ichigo instantly indulged him, pressing his cock into his ass and slipping inside him with a hard roll of his hips. Shirosaki moaned, arched his back, and not caring about anything else, he starting to fuck himself into that hard-ready cock. Pleasure felt good. It always felt good. It was so different from the darkness and pain he knew from dead, he couldn't understand why mortals didn't do this all the time. So he rose his ass, he fucked himself into that dick, he moaned in content, and he incited Ichigo to fuck him senseless with every move he made.

Ichigo conceded, he always indulged Shirosaki, he never teased him like Grimmjow did, he just fucked him as if he was also desperate for this. Hard and rough, and a bit dark. Like Shirosaki loved. Water splashed around them dripping outside the pool, following their moans and pace. He could feel Ichigo nails digging into his pale hips and raising blood, his hard cock pounding on him in maddness and making him feel wonderfully full, his own dick splashing back and forth in the water hard rock and untouched.

Ah, Shirosaki loved it.

Suddenly, two pair of legs parted before him, and Grimmjow sat in front of him right on the edge of the pool.

Raising his eyes Shirosaki saw Grimmjow giving him a still dark pissed look. He seemed to be able to move again. He hadn't been able to move so soon last time they both fucked him. But if it was any indication, the cock right up his face was a good sight that he wanted to do something more apart from ripping his head off.

"Suck it, bitch" Grimmjow ordered, pressing that gorgeous dick into his mouth.

Shirosaki smirked at him happily and without taking his eyes of his blue ones, he engulfed the other's cock in one sift motion.

Grimmjow gasped, but his hand instantly tangled in his long pale hair, pushing him further down in retaliation from before, until Shiro could taste him deep in his throat. Then the hand pushed him back up and Shiro sucked at the delicious huge cock on his mouth until it popped out of his mouth suggestively.

He licked his lips.

Grimmjow glared at him now more pissed. He pulled him back down with force while his hips spasmed up. Shiro gagged on the wonderful hard cock on his mouth again. He moved his tongue against its length teasingly, licking the sensitive head, sucking, and slurping and letting the other deepthroat him as he wanted until finally, Grimmjow closed his eyes with a pleasure filled moan.

Ichigo started to fuck into him with passion after seeing that, focusing on his prostate, as grunts and curses left his mouth. He fucked him hard and deep, moving Shirosaki hips against his own cock and pushing violently into his entrance. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room with the splashed of the water and moans. Grimmjow hand in his hair was painful, his cock was making it hard to breathe, thrusting fast and hard into his open mouth, but Shirosaki just loved choking on it.

He rode the wave, loving every second of it, the roughness, the pleasure, the mess they were making with the water, the rush of blood and the need in his own body.

When Ichigo came inside him, he let his teeth gaze over the head of Grimmjow's cock dangerously. As Ichigo slipped out of him and felt into the water, he felt Grimmjow spill in his mouth, his hands still gripping his head angrily. As he himself climaxed in an orgasm between the two of them, he gulped, and caressed, and moaned happily and content.

Sex was so much fun.

…oOo…

Ichigo climbed into bed feeling drowned. There weren't a lot of times where they could be all together, Grimmjow had his duties in the temple, Shiro had late guards in the army and Ichigo, well, he was the stupid pharaoh, his schedule was everything but easy. In consequence, on the little moments when they all could be together, they all tended to lose a bit of control.

Like what had happened today in the bath.

He observed Grimmjow curled besides him in the bed, still half naked and looking half dead. Ichigo caressed his forehead pulling a few blue strands away from his forehead and smiling when Grimmjow nuzzled his hand and grunted something.

Ichigo smiled too when Shiro blew out the last one of the candles illuminating the King's room, and crawled back into bed on the other side of Ichigo, with a content and satisfied look on his eyes. The bastard. Ichigo didn't know why but the other seemed to change personality during sex. It was kind of scary, and hot, and fucking very scary.

"Storytime?" Ichigo asked, curling next to the immobile Grimmjow and looking at Shiro for an answer.

Shiro frowned as if in thought as he slid down the covers too next to them. "Have I ever told you why Seth is depicted as a weird shaped animal?"

Grimmjow grunted and tried to kick Shiro without opening his eyes. Ichigo laughed, and as every night, he felt asleep with weird stories of gods and myths, and a happy feeling in his chest.

END

* * *

Well, this is it, I hope you had enjoyed the last part, it was hell to write. Thresomes are complicated. Again, comments and kudos or whatever are apreciated. I don't know if I had left some loose end, if so contact me and I will try to solve them.

Thanks for reading.

See ya


End file.
